


le chiot harry (harry's pup); manada brac #4

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry versatil, louis tops, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Lou era un diligente y correcto estudiante de 'A' hasta una noche en que su ex - novio vio algo en él que no debería de haber visto. Los secretos de Lou lo llevaron a una vida de drogas y dolor, y el camino para la recuperación es muy largo.Harry es el bromista de la manada, nunca tomó nada ni a nadie demasiado en serio─hasta que se encuentra con Lou. Pero los primeros días de Harry con su pareja los pasa apoyando a Lou a superar su brutal dependencia.Las cosas empeoran, la tensión aumenta cuando el psicótico lobo, Jackson, continúa cazando a las parejas.¿Enfrentarse a su verdadera identidad puede sacar a Lou de las drogas? ¿Podrá Lou limpiarse y permitirse que el amor de Harry lo salve de sí mismo? ¿Y podrá el divertido y amoroso de Harry resistir un desafío mucho más serio?





	le chiot harry (harry's pup); manada brac #4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458171) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Cuarto libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.  
EL CACHORRO DE HARRY.**

**L** ou pasó sus dedos sobre su cabeza. Esto era una mierda. ¿Cómo infiernos había terminado de esta forma? Él era un correcto estudiante de  _A_. Un buen chico. ¿Cómo su mundo había colapsado tan duro? Frotó su mano en el brazo mientras paseaba en el departamento, sosteniendo esa pequeña caja negra, desearía que no estuviera vacía. No. Le agradaba que estuviera vacía. ¡No... joder! Quizás una más. Solo una más.

Lou se angustiaba sobre lo que debería de hacer. Habían pasado tres días desde su última dosis. Solía ser capaz de aguantar semanas entre dosis, entonces eran solo un par de semanas, entonces cada semana, pero ahora él luchaba con una base diaria que no cedía en pedirla. Su cuerpo hormigueaba, su pecho se oprimía y su corazón dolía.  _Solo una más_. Él podría detenerse después de eso. Solo un viaje más a  _'la villa del olvido'_  y él podría regresar a su vida normal. ¿Cuál era su vida normal? Tenía un pequeño fondo fiduciario para vivir, pero con ese hábito se estaba yendo rápidamente.

Tomando su chaqueta se dirigió al centro comercial de  _Midway_. Lou maldijo su debilidad, sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado. No debería estar aquí, no quería estar aquí, pero eso lo llamaba, lo seducía. Solo una vez más.

🥀

Lou vio al chico en patinetas que siempre rondaba el área de comidas entreteniendo a su  _peanut_ _gallery_ _._  El chico era un imbécil pero era el único que Lou sabía que podría ayudarlo. Viéndolo, Lou inclinó la cabeza a un lado haciéndole saber que lo necesitaba.

—Qué sucede, Louis.

Dios, él odiaba cuando Mike decía su nombre. Lo hacía sonar sucio. Era suficientemente mal que él estuviera aquí buscando a esa nefasta persona. Siempre le hacía recordar por qué Lou estaba aquí.

—¿Sufriendo?— Mike preguntó.

—Si, ¿Qué tienes?

Ellos entraron en un baño público y salieron dos minutos después, Mike se dirigió al área de comidas y Lou a su casa. Su cabeza estaba girando. Ahora que tenía lo que necesitaba, su corazón se aceleró con la anticipación.  _Pronto, pronto_ , podría estar bien.

—Hey, chico.

Lou se giró para ver a un hombre asentir hacia él. ¿Un policía? ¿Sabría lo que tenía? Aumentando el ritmo rápidamente se dirigió a la salida, entonces empujó la puerta y salió a la luz del sol. Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Lou caminó rápido, cortando a través del estacionamiento.

Lou vio hacia atrás para ver si el tipo lo seguía.  _«Mierda»._  Su caminar rápido se convirtió en correr. Casi había llegado a la calle cuando unas manos circularon su cintura y lo levantaron.

—Deja de joderme. —Lou pateó y movió los brazos furiosamente.

—Tranquilo, chico. No voy a lastimarte. —El tipo sostenía con un fuerte y feroz agarre a Lou, que pensaba en lo que tenía en su bolsillo.

—¿Estoy bajo arresto?— No quería ir a la cárcel. Podrían comérselo vivo en un lugar como ese. Los tipos de la prisión amaban a los chicos como él. Tenía el cabello castaño, ojos azules brillantes, medía un metro sesenta y dos y era delgado, una perra de prisión. Infiernos no.

Lou luchó más duro para escapar, pero el tipo jaló la espalda de Lou hacia su pecho sosteniéndolo más cerca. La mano de Lou fue hacia el bolsillo, encontrando el paquete y sosteniéndolo.

—No soy policía. Cálmate.

—Si no eres policía, quita tus malditas manos de mí. ¿Tratas de secuestrarme o algo así? No estoy en esa mierda, Suéltame. —Lou movió su codo hacia atrás e hizo contacto con el abdomen del tipo. ¿Estaría usando un chaleco contra balas o algo así? El tipo ni parpadeó.

—Tranquilo y te soltaré. —El hombre le prometió al oído.

Lou se relajó en los brazos del tipo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Tan pronto como él lo saltara, huiría. El maldito tipo debió de haberle leído el pensamiento.

—Ni siquiera pienses en huir. No podrías creer lo rápido que soy. —Dejó a Lou de pie y éste comenzó a correr en cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra. Había corrido casi una cuadra antes de que fuera levantado de nuevo.  _«¡Maldición!»_

—Te dije que no corrieras —el hombre gruñó.

Lou pateó y golpeó tratando de liberarse del tipo.

—Bien, está bien. —Lou finalmente se tranquilizó, de cualquier modo estaba exhausto. Necesitaba tomar aire antes del siguiente maratón—. ¿Si no eres policía, por qué me atrapas?

—Solo quiero hablar contigo.

Lou se giró hacia el tipo.  _«Jodida-_ _y-_ _absolutamente-_ _hermoso»_ _._  ¿Sus ojos eran realmente de ese verdes tan claro? Mierda, lo eran. Sus ojos demandaban atención. Incluso tenía un corte de llamativo. Su cabello era de color marrón lleno de ondas que caían por su rostro.

Lou bajó la mirada al pecho del chico. Su camiseta se estiraba en ese pecho cincelado y abdominales. Realmente podía ver las crestas del paquete de ocho en su abdomen. ¿Qué podría querer con él, ese tipo con apariencia de modelo? ¿Hablar? ¿Acerca de qué? ¿Por qué?

Se lo preguntó. —¿De qué?

—De ti. Qué es lo que estás haciendo. Consigue ayuda. Deja ese veneno.

—Jódete. —La atención de Lou regresó a su compra. Necesitaba ir a su casa. El corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante la idea de tener la dosis. Necesitaba irse ahora.

Lou frotó su mano arriba y abajo por su brazo. Estaba empezando a doler de nuevo. —Después. —Caminó alejándose solo para encontrar que lo seguía—. Mira, no necesito tu ayuda.

El tipo no dijo nada, su expresión solemne. Solo se encogió de hombros y continúo siguiendo a Lou.

El departamento ya estaba a la vista. Tenía que deshacerse del tipo.

Lou se separó corriendo a través del estacionamiento y por un costado del edificio, saltó la cerca y se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Entró, bloqueando la puerta de seguridad detrás de él.

Lanzando el abrigo al sofá se dirigió a la recámara y tomó la caja negra.

¿Qué quería ese tipo? No podría querer ayudarlo. Tenía que ser algún pervertido que estaba detrás de los chicos. Gracias a Dios él había escapado. Quién sabe lo que podría haberle hecho, y no porque tuviera tan buena apariencia significaba que él se lo hubiera permitido.

Lou tomó el encendedor de la cómoda antes de dirigirse a la cocina. La caja se cayó de su mano debido al shock. El tipo estaba sentado en su cocina.

🥀

Harry sabía lo que su pareja haría y no había manera de que dejara que sucediera. Tomó el brazo del chico y levantó la manga.

El guerrero cerró los ojos, no quería ver lo que sospechaba. Las marcas en sus brazos literalmente parecían una tela de araña. Harry deseó poder sanarlas, pero eran demasiado antiguas para poder hacer algo. Eso sería un constante recordatorio para su pareja de la vida que había llevado.

Su pareja jaló el brazo, la vergüenza se mostraba en su mirada.

—¿Cómo infiernos entraste?— El pequeño hombre se inclinó y tomó una caja negra. Harry se la quitó y la abrió. La parafernalia para usar drogas. Un gruñido rasgó su pecho mientras sacaba los artículos, quebrando y derramando, desgarró la banda de plástico en pequeñas piezas como un hombre loco.

—¡Détente! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Entrégamelo!— El chico se lanzó a las manos de Harry tratando de salvar lo que pudiera. Harry destruyó todo.

—Entrégame lo que compraste. —Harry sabía por qué el chico estaba en el centro comercial. Había visto la transacción, había visto que metía un pequeño paquete amarillo dentro de la bolsa de su abrigo. El paquete necesitaba ser destruido.

El chico corrió a la recámara, la apariencia del chico indicaba su intención. Oh, su pareja estaba realmente pidiendo que le pateara el trasero. Los ojos de Harry cambiaron, estaba demasiado enojado para sostener a su lobo más tiempo. Su ceño estaba fruncido por la ira cuando pateó la puerta, y vio a su pareja mezclando cosas en el armario. Harry le tomó del brazo jalándolo y recuperando el pequeño paquete amarillo de su palma. Él se dirigió al cuarto de baño y lo tiró en el sanitario.

 _—¡No! ¡_ No! ¡No! ¿Qué has hecho?— El chico estaba gritando, metió las manos en el sanitario tratando de salvar el polvo que se disolvía. Harry lo tomó y lo jaló hacia la cama, cubriendo el cuerpo de su pareja con el suyo mientras el chico luchaba y luchaba duro.

—Lucha, chico. Lucha. No dejaré que ganes. —Sostenía al chico que seguía moviéndose y gritando. El sudor bajaba por las sienes de su pareja, sus ojos se movían salvajemente. Podía sentir el corazón de su pareja latir erráticamente. Harry no había estado más asustado en doscientos veintiocho años.

La lucha del hombre terminó. Harry no lo dejó. Siguió sobre él por horas. El chico ocasionalmente renovaba sus intentos, pero Harry lo sostenía de nuevo fuerte.

Harry se deslizó a un lado, jaló a su pareja a sus brazos, acariciando su cabello y su espalda. —Lucha, bebé. Por favor, ―rogó en un susurro.

El chico se inclinó a un lado de la cama y vomitó. Harry acarició su cabello y frotó su espalda. Su pareja comenzó a temblar y rodeó su abdomen con su brazo. —Duele —gritó.

Lágrimas llenaban los ojos de Harry mientras tomaba a su pareja y lo bajaba a su regazo. —¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?— Quería quitar de la mente de su pareja el dolor. Él sabía que nada funcionaria ahora, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—L–Lou. —Harry tomó la manta de los pies de la cama y envolvió a Lou en ella. Sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y llamó al guerrero Storm.

Treinta minutos después, Harry estaba cargando a Lou fuertemente envuelto y se acercó al vehículo que esperaba.

—¿Él está bien?

Harry cuidadosamente entraba en la parte de atrás, sosteniendo al jovencito envuelto en el edredón azul y rojo.

—No, solo llévame a casa. —Harry sostenía a Lou fuerte contra su pecho, sintiendo el temblor que recorría el cuerpo del jovencito.

El trayecto pareció tomar el triple de tiempo de lo que normalmente tomaba llegar de la ciudad al pequeño pueblo. Llegaron al camino de grava, Storm se detuvo directamente frente a la puerta. Harry salió cuando Storm le abrió la puerta trasera, ayudándole a cruzar la puerta.

Todo el ruido en el estudio cesó. Todas las miradas en él. No podía culpar a sus compañeros Centinelas. Había desaparecido dos semanas, buscando el olor que había descubierto en la ropa de su Comandante, Hawk, quien le había dicho sobre el jovencito que se aproximó a él en el centro comercial con información sobre la pareja de Hawk que se había perdido. Ese era el único extraño al que se había acercado en todo el día.

Harry había vivido en su camioneta, esperando a ver a su pareja que Hawk le había descrito. Finalmente, hoy, lo encontró. Hoy. Hawk también le dijo a Harry que Lou le había pedido dinero para darle la información. Él sospechaba que usaba drogas, con eso Harry salió de cacería para encontrar a su pareja lo más rápido posible.

Lou gimió mientras Harry subía las escaleras, moviéndose bajo la manta.

—Aguanta, bebé. Casi llegamos. —Harry rodeó una esquina y finalmente alcanzó la puerta de la recámara. La empujó y acostó a Lou en la cama. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? De nuevo le habló a Storm mientras veía a su pareja gritar de dolor.

—Necesitas encontrar a alguien en esta jodida casa que sepa qué hacer durante la abstinencia de drogas. —Lanzó el teléfono en la cama y subió a la cama envolviendo con su cuerpo el cuerpo de su pareja.

El comandante Hawk y los guerreros Storm y Tank cruzaron la puerta. Tank llevó una vasija que había traído al cuarto de baño mientras Hawk le indicaba a Harry que dejara a su pareja en ropa interior. Harry no le pasó por la mente preocuparse ahora por quién viera a Lou en su ropa interior o las marcas que tenía en sus brazos.

Tank salió con la vasija llena de agua. Le dio a Harry una toallita y él tomó otra. Ellos comenzaron a limpiarlo del sudor y del vómito seco. Tank llevó la vasija al cuarto de baño y la vació mientras Hawk sacaba un cobertor limpio del armario. Todos se quedaron con él, Lou gritaba de dolor, y rogaba a todo el mundo que le dieran una dosis más.

Harry estaba exhausto para cuando Lou se quedó dormido.

—Tienes que confiar en todos aquí, Harry. Él va a tratar de escapar, va a mentir, y engañar a la gente para salir. Va a estar desesperado por una dosis. Sé paciente. Él atravesará esto. No podría solo, pero todos estamos aquí para él. —Harry asintió mientras el comandante Hawk se sentaba. Nadie debería atravesar por lo que Lou estaba atravesando ahora.

🥀

Lou despertó en un mundo de dolor. Presionó su frente con los talones de la mano, la náusea amenazaba vaciar su estómago. Todo su cuerpo dolía, y su boca se sentía como si hubiera estado chupando bolas de algodón toda la noche.

—Tank, toma la cubeta.

¿Quién diablos era ese? Antes de que Lou pudiera incluso tratar de saber, vomitó. Manos sobre su costado lo giraron mientras él vomitaba, nada. Su estómago estaba vacío y trataba de lanzar su estómago que dolía como una perra.

Un trapo frío pasó por su boca y cara, manos los rodaron a su espalda. Esto tenía que ser lo más profundo del infierno. Su cuerpo seguro que se sentía jodido como si estuviera en el fuego. —Duele. —Los músculos de Lou se sentían como si hubiera estado levantando pesas durante nueve horas seguidas. Sentía calambres en los músculos de su estómago y estaba temblando de nuevo.

—Lo sé, bebé. Aguanta, te tengo.

Recordó esa voz. El tipo del centro comercial. Lou no abrió los ojos. Dolían. ¿Dónde infiernos se encontraba? No se sentía como su cama. —¿Por favor pueden darme algo de beber?

—Storm, ¿puedes traerle aguar?

¿Cuánta gente estaba ahí? En donde sea que estaba.

—Sí.

Lou necesitaba salir de ahí, deseaba tener algo de fuerza. Quería ir a su casa. Quería que el dolor se detuviera.

—Acuéstate. No estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado.

 _¿_ _Huh_ _?_  Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba luchando por enderezarse.

Lou sintió que lo levantaban ligeramente, Algo duro se presionó contra sus labios y entonces algo húmedo los tocó. El agua. Tomó pequeños tragos, no quería vomitarla. Lou estaba acostado de espaldas, alguien lo sostenía.

Se volvió a quedar dormido.

🥀

 _—¡Ahh!_  duele. Has que se detenga. Por favor, has que se detenga. —Lou gritaba cuando salía de su sueño, su cuerpo desgarrándose de dolor. Deseaba arrancarse la piel. Tenía que salir de ahí, necesitaba escapar. Lou luchaba, movía sus brazos y piernas, mordía y escupía. El dolor era demasiado. Malditamente demasiado.

—Sostén sus piernas.

Lou sintió sus piernas y brazos siendo detenidas con un fuerte agarre. —Déjenme, maldición. ¡Déjenme ir! Jodidos chupapenes, ¡déjenme ir!— Luchó contra las fuertes restricciones sin éxito, no cedían. Lou cambió a rogar—. Por favor, duele. Solo una más, solo una más. Por favor. Lo prometo, solo una más.

—No, bebé. Lucha. Tienes que luchar.

—¡Jódete!— Renovó la lucha, gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Él seguía atrapado. Exhausto cayó de espaldas, cerró los ojos, jadeando.

—¡El balde!

Lou se giró y vomitó antes de desmayarse.

🥀

Fueron tres días difíciles. Tres días de vómitos, gritos, llanto, ruegos, luchas, maldiciones, temblores y sueño. Harry se sentía como un animal atropellado en el camino.

Los Centinelas habían tomado turnos para ayudar a sostener a Lou, llevar el balde y limpiarle la cara. Harry estaba en deuda con todos ellos. El apoyo moral le ayudó a manejar esto.

En la tarde del tercer día Lou finalmente abrió los ojos.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—A salvo. —Harry jaló a su pareja más cerca, pasando sus manos a través de su cabello y buscando signos de náusea o lucha. Lou solo estaba acostado viéndose como si hubiera atravesado el fuego del infierno.

—¿Quién eres?

—Harry. Alguien que se preocupa por lo que te sucede. —La voz de su pareja era rasposa a causa de las incontables horas de gritar y vomitar. Cuando la náusea reapareciera, él lo atendería. Por ahora, solo lo sostenía.

—Duele.

—Lo sé, bebé, lo sé.

🥀

Lou estaba sentando viendo a Cecil vencer a Oliver en otro juego. Esos dos chicos vivían aquí, él pensó que el chico, Oliver, era un poco extraño con todos esos piercing. Cecil parecía agradable.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que despertó en esa casa, desde que Harry cambió su vida.

Jaló los puños de las largas mangas de su camisa, un hábito nervioso que había desarrollado para esconder sus brazos. Los pensamientos sobre escapar seguían presentes pero cada vez que lo intentaba alguien lo detenía. Lou se puso de pie, quería regresar al cuarto de Harry. No le gustaba estar entre todos esos extraños. No le gustaba el hecho de que todos esos fueron testigos de su vergüenza.

—¿Seguro que no quieres jugar, Lou?

Lou se detuvo, se giró para ver a Cecil que extendía el brazo, sosteniendo el control. Él no estaba dentro de los juegos de video, mucho menos con todos en el cuarto viéndolo. Lou se sentía como un bicho bajo el microscopio, todo el mundo vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No, gracias. —Lou salió del estudio, vagabundeando sin ánimo por la enorme casa. Se detuvo a estudiar unas pinturas, niños jugando en un parque de una antigua ciudad. Una en particular atrapó su atención. Dos lobos, uno frente al otro, acariciando sus cuellos, el bosque rodeándolos y la luna iluminando los hermosos colores de su pelaje. La pintura capturó su total atención. Levantó la mano ligeramente tocando el pelaje que parecía real como si realmente pudiera tocarlo.

Lou quería ser uno de esos lobos. Quería que alguien lo viera de la manera en que se veían la pareja. ¿Quién iba a querer a un drogadicto? ¿Quién iba a querer a alguien con todos los problemas que él cargaba? Incluso si Harry tenía éxito en limpiarlo, su cuerpo estaba marcado, siempre llevaría las señales de su humillación. Él estaba cansado de sufrir, cansado de luchar. Ya no quería hacer esto más. —Si solo fueran reales— Lou murmuró a la pareja. Siguió caminando con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniendo el dolor. Si solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, antes del día fatal que arruinó su vida.

—Hey, ¿necesitas compañía?

Lou levantó la vista, saliendo de sus reflexiones y se encontró con un joven chico de negro cabello largo, más abajo de la cintura, sus ojos café naranjas llenos de compasión. Él no quería compasión, solo quería estar solo. Sin contestar, siguió caminando.

Lou se detuvo, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo. Jaló las rodillas a su pecho y las abrazó, se sentía malditamente perdido.

🥀

Despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. ¿Se habría quedado dormido? Vio a su derecha. Harry estaba sentado en silencio en la misma posición que él, abrazando sus piernas. Sin decir una palabra.

—Te levantaste de las cenizas y eres un hombre fuerte por eso. ―Harry rompió el silencio.

Lou apoyó su mejilla izquierda en su rodilla, viendo la fuerza que él quería tener, la confianza que solía poseer. —Yo— La voz de Lou quedó atrapada. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de nuevo—. Sabes, no siempre fui de esta manera. Realmente era un buen estudiante, un buen chico. —Lou se limpió la lágrima que logró escapar. Él estaba luchando con detener las lágrimas y el dolor, ahora solo quería paz.

Lou exhaló y entonces continúo. —Al principio fueron pastillas para ayudarme a dormir. Sufría de insomnio. Descubrí que mi tolerancia era alta. Tomaba la mayor dosis y aun así seguía sin relajarme, sin dormir. Estuve escalando, necesitaba algo más fuerte, algo que funcionara. Entonces una noche en una fiesta, yo y esto...—Lou vaciló, viendo a Harry antes de continuar—, el chico con el que salía en ese momento, bueno, solo diré que él vio algo que no debió haber visto y después de eso, él hizo todo lo que pudo para destruirme. Mike es un traficante. No lo sabía en ese momento. Él me dio algo que me ayudó a dormir y entonces me dio algo más fuerte y eso continuó. Hasta que llegué a donde estoy ahora.

Lou esperaba la molestia de Harry acerca de su preferencia sexual. Durante toda la preparatoria él sufrió de ostracismo por ser gay. Eso lo aisló, hizo que trabajara más duro en la escuela y en la casa. Esperando que alguien lo notara y se sintiera orgulloso de él.

_Alguien._

—Atravesaremos esto. No te dejaré solo. Hay una casa llena de gente apoyándonos. Acostúmbrate a ellos. Acostúmbrate a todos nosotros. Nosotros estaremos aquí para ti. —Lou se sintió aliviado de que Harry no lo juzgara. El tipo parecía muy agradable ahora que estaban calmados. No estaba seguro de dejar que extraños lo ayudaran, otros aparte de Harry.

—¿Quieres subir?

—No. Si no te molesta quisiera regresar con todos los demás. No quiero encerrarme en ese cuarto ahora. —Lou se puso de pie y se estiró. Sus músculos estanban adoloridos por estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Para ser honestos... —Lou metió sus manos en los bolsillos y bajó la mirada—. No quiero que te apartes de mí lado. —Él levantó la mirada para ver la reacción de Harry.

—Ni en sueños.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que te pareces a Gerard Butler?—  _«Solo que diez veces más_ _hermoso»_ _._

Harry rodó los ojos.

🥀

Lou vio cómo el chico con los rizos rubios que le caían bajo los hombros señalaba a Oliver en la cara y le gritaba. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con que la película es gay? ¿Qué tiene de malo ser gay? Yo soy gay. ¿Estás tratando de decir que es malo que la gente sea gay? Tú... tú...  _¡weenie_ _head_ _*!_

 _(*._ _Weenie_ _head_ _es literalmente cabeza de salchicha, coloquialmente cabeza de pene, imbécil._ )

Lou se detuvo. Guau, el pequeño sacó la artillería pesada.

—No significa nada de eso. Lo estás tomando de la manera equivocada. ¡Crece!— Oliver palmeó el dedo del rubio alejándolo de su cara y todo el infierno se desató.

El tipo que Harry le había presentado como el Comandante Hawk gruñó mientras avanzaba hacia Oliver mientras que el tipo Micah tomaba a Oliver de la cintura y lo jalaba hacia él sacándolo del estudio. Lou no sabía qué hacer. Él nunca había visto ese tipo de violentas situaciones con hombres tan grandes como esos.

Hawk bloqueó el camino de Micah, sus caninos salían de sus encías.

—¡Tiene que disculparse con mi pareja!

—Lo hará. Dame un momento con él, Hawk —dijo Micah.

Lou no oyó nada más. Él estaba en shock. Todo razonamiento se perdió mientras salía huyendo del cuarto, perdido en el laberinto de pasillos. No podía respirar. Necesitaba aire. ¿Realmente había visto esos caninos? No, tenía que estar viendo cosas. Encontró una puerta lateral y la atravesó saliendo a la lluvia.

Lou corrió por el bosque, no le importaba que estuviera lloviendo o que estuviera haciendo frío o que ni siquiera llevara chaqueta. Él se detuvo, patinando en el césped y cayendo de culo cuando dos lobos salieron de entre los árboles, gruñéndole. 

Lou se apoyó en sus manos poniéndose de pie y viéndolos directamente. Los lobos corrían a ambos lados de él, acorralándolo. Lou se escapó de nuevo tratando de girarse en dirección opuesta cuando otro lobo le cortó el camino. Tres. Había tres de ellos.

Lou cayó en cuclillas, sus ojos cambiaron y sus caninos salieron, listo para defenderse. Un gruñido salió de él, su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojos veían a todos lados, tratando de encontrar una ruta que pudiera usar para escapar.

Lou se movió a la izquierda regresando hacia la casa cuando se golpeó contra una pared.

Harry.

—Regresa a la casa, Harry. ¡Hay lobos aquí afuera!— Lou trató de tomar la mano de Harry y correr a la seguridad, pero Harry no se movió.

—¡Harry, corre!

Harry tomó la parte de atrás del cuello de Lou y bajó su mandíbula. —Tienes colmillos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tus ojos cambiaron?— Lou gimió ante la expresión de shock en la cara de Harry. 

—¡No es mi culpa! Por favor. Déjame ir. —Lou trató de jalar su cabeza del agarre de Harry, pero él no podía liberarse. Ahora Harry sabía su secreto. Él podría gritarle y correrlo. Lo llamaría una abominación. Trataría de destruirlo como lo había hecho Mike.

—Détente, cachorro. ¡Solo détente ahora!

Lou se detuvo ante la orden. Sintió la compulsión de obedecer. Si Harry hubiera usado esa voz fuera del centro comercial. Lou no hubiera corrido.

—¿Por qué? Eres un humano. —Siguió examinando los pequeños caninos de Lou con curiosidad—. ¿Este es el secreto que Mike descubrió?

—Sí. —Lou habló entre los dedos de Harry que revisaban sus dientes.

—¿Media-casta?

—¡No me llames de esa forma!— Lou jaló la cabeza tratando de escapar del control de Harry.

—¿Cachorro o media-casta?

Lou lo vio fijamente. Harry estaba siendo un imbécil. Él estaba temblando debido a la fría lluvia que empapaba su cuerpo.

Harry tomó su brazo, guiándolo al interior, llevando a Lou a su habitación. El lobo tomó un puñado de toallas del cuarto de baño.

—Quítate toda esa ropa mojada. ¿Puedes enfermarte? —Harry comenzó a secar su cabello señalando los empapados jeans que estaban pegados a su cuerpo.

Se desabotonó la camisa, contestando la pregunta—. Si, puedo enfermarme. Soy un adicto, ¿no es así? —Se quitó la camisa.

—Espera. —Harry le ayudó a desabrochar y quitarse la mezclilla—. Quítate también la ropa interior. —Harry ordenó mientras esperaba, ignorando el resoplido de Lou.

Lou vaciló. Podría estar desnudo frente a Harry. Su erección le diría al hombre sus deseos. Harry no era gay, ¿lo era? Su pene ya abultaba los bóxer, mostrando exactamente cómo se sentía. Metió los dedos bajo la pretina y bajó la húmeda ropa interior, lanzándolo con lo demás.

Harry veía directamente la erección de Lou. Lou se cubrió mientras que Harry se limpiaba la garganta.

—¿Puedes cambiar?

—No. ¿Cómo sabes tanto acerca de mi... criatura?— Lou tomó una de las toallas de la mano del tipo y la envolvió en su cintura. Se sentía un poco mejor estando cubierto, pero la toalla se levantaba frente a él.  _«Qué_ _embarazoso»_ _._

—Eso no es una criatura. Eres en parte lobo. ¿Cómo no lo sabías? 

—Sé lo que soy. Mi padre es un total lobo gris y mi mamá es humana. Yo lo llamo criatura, porque solo me ha causado problemas. —Le dio la espalda cruzando el cuarto hacia la cama. Él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no reaccionar al hecho de que estaba en una casa llena de  _were-criaturas_. Al único que conocía era a su padre. Estos lobos eran ¡enormes!

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser un adicto si tienes un lobo dentro de ti. Nosotros no nos volvemos adictos a las drogas humanas ni atrapamos sus enfermedades.

—¿Medio humano, hola?— Lou no podía imaginar por qué él estaba siendo tan malditamente irritable. Quería desgarrar la garganta de Harry, y todo lo que el hombre había hecho era ayudarlo. ¿Sería por el síndrome de abstinencia?

Lou lo veía fijamente, saboreando en su boca el pensamiento. Él podía mentalmente oler el poderoso aroma de la droga recorrer todo el camino hacia sus pulmones. Comenzó a salivar de necesidad. Su pecho se oprimió mientras su mente empezaba a pensar en varias maneras de salir de ahí. Empezaba a dolerle de nuevo.

—Háblame, cachorro. Puedo ver un cambio en ti.

Lou empezó a moverse de adelante atrás. Su pecho se elevaba y bajaba rápidamente. Tenía que salir de aquí. Esto no iba a funcionar. Nada de esto. Al menos el tipo lo había intentado.

—¡Jódete! No necesito de tu ayuda. Quiero irme. Déjame ir ¡ahora!— Se lanzó contra Harry, golpeando la dura roca de su pecho y hombro. Harry trastabilló hacia atrás, no esperaba el ataque. Lou llegó a la puerta y tomó la perilla abriéndola. ¡Maldición!

Alguien estaba ahí. Lou trató de empujarlo, pero él ni siquiera parpadeó. El tipo era casi tan alto como la puerta y tan ancho.

—Ni lo pienses amiguito. Ya te detuve una vez que saliste y lo haré de nuevo. —El tipo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras Lou calculaba las posibilidades de rodearlo.

—Lo tengo, Tank. Gracias. —Harry rodeó sus brazos por el pecho de Lou y lo levantó, lanzándolo a la cama. Tank cerró la puerta mientras Harry subía sobre él.

—¿Crees que puedes salir de aquí? ¿Crees que puedes escapar? Piénsalo de nuevo cachorro. —Harry lo mordisqueó—. Si eres en parte lobo gris, entonces ¿sabes acerca de las parejas y los reclamos?

Lou asintió mientras veía a los ojos de Harry con cautela.

—Bueno. Entonces no tendré que darte muchas explicaciones cuando te diga que eres mi pareja.

Los ojos de Lou se abrieron como platos. Apoyó una mano en el pecho de Harry y lo empujó, tratando de levantarse. Eso no podía ser. ¿Cómo? Harry ni siquiera era gay. Todas sus acciones y lenguaje corporal decían que era un feroz guerrero. Exudaba confianza y masculinidad. Él era el perfecto espécimen de lo que un macho debería de ser. ¿Cómo infiernos él era gay?

Un segundo pensamiento le llegó. ¿Por qué era Lou su pareja? No había manera de que él tuviera a un adicto como pareja. Lou sentía su cabeza aturdida y confundida y trató de salir de la cama.

Cuando Harry no lo liberó, él mostró sus caninos y gruñó.

—¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme?— Los caninos de Harry bajaron y sus ojos cambiaron. Lou sabía cuándo debía someterse, cuándo tenía que retractarse. Había cometido un error en su deseo de liberarse. Él tenía a un totalmente adulto, casta total de lobo sobre él. ¿Había perdido totalmente la cabeza? Lou gimió y mostró su cuello.

Harry mordió el expuesto cuello, mostrando quién era el dominante y entonces lo besó.

Harry rodó fuera de Lou. —Vístete.

🥀

Harry llegó al estacionamiento del centro recreativo. El lugar era un sitio seguro en donde los niños podían jugar. Esperaba que la interacción con los humanos menos afortunados pudiera ayudar a su pareja.

Algunas veces el ayudar a otras personas con sus problemas podría ayudar a enfocar los propios.

Estaban Cecil, Johnny, y Blair en el asiento trasero. Harry notó que Lou no dijo una palabra en todo el camino. Otra camioneta con tres lobos de la casa los siguió de cerca.

Todos salieron, cerraron las puertas y entraron a un gran cuarto lleno de niños, saltando a la cuerda, lanzando aros o haciendo manualidades. Su pareja se quedó a su lado, probablemente no sabía qué esperar.

Pequeños niños gritaron y corrieron hacia el lobo Tank. El enorme guerrero se colocó en cuclillas abrazando a un pequeño y tomando la pelota de basquetbol. Dejó que treparan sobre él.

Cecil llevó a Blair a una esquina en donde ellos se sentaron. Cecil tomó un libro y se acercó a Blair. Harry estaba orgulloso de que la pareja del Alfa ayudara a la otra pareja a aprender a leer. A Blair lo habían lanzado a la calle cuando su padre decidió que ya era demasiado mayor para seguir abusando sexualmente de él. Blair no tuvo más elección que convertirse en prostituto para sobrevivir. Nadie lo juzgaba. Su pareja Kota le había pedido a Cecil que lo ayudara con su lectura.

Los lobos Storm y Evan caminaban alrededor, vigilando todo y a todos, cuidando el lugar. Las parejas eran altamente valoradas y nadie querría lastimar a su manada.

Harry llevó a Lou a un lado. —Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Ves a Johnny ahí?— Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia Johnny—. Él solía ser un cachorro feliz y cariñoso, hasta que su hermano lo secuestró y el maldito casi lo mata. Me preguntaba si quizás podrías sentarte con él, estar con él. Su hermano le marcó la cara cuando le quebró el pómulo. Cree que ahora es demasiado feo para que lo vean. —Harry vio las emociones recorrer el rostro de Lou, sus cejas se juntaron.

🥀

Lou se acercó y tomó asiento y comenzó a ayudar a Johnny a hacer el collar en el que estaba trabajando. Harry le sonrió a su pareja.

Se veía como si realmente no quisiera estar ahí. Lou conocía ese sentimiento.

Lou le deslizó la siguiente cuenta a Johnny mientras él la encadenaba. Se veía como si estuviera perdido en otro mundo. Lou sabia cómo se sentía el tener feas marcas. Él también tenía las suyas.

Sin una palabra levantó las mangas de su camisa mostrando el rastro de marcas a Johnny. El chico dejó lo que estaba haciendo y vio su brazo. Lou se sintió cohibido y quería bajar la manga a su lugar, pero en ese momento, no se trataba de él. Se trataba de sanar a alguien más.

—¿Cómo te sucedió eso?— Johnny vio a Lou y luego de nuevo al brazo. El chico levantó la mano y pasó sus dedos por el brazo de Lou. Su brazo temblaba mientras esperaba que Johnny apartara su mano con molestia. En lugar de eso, acomodó la manga de Lou en su lugar.

—Yo también tengo una fea marca.

Lou levantó la mano y trazó la cicatriz en la cara de Johnny. El chico era realmente hermoso. Lou quería tocar sus dorados rizos. Se veían tan suaves y sedosos. —Esto no es feo. Eso solo le muestra a todo el mundo que eres un héroe. Sobreviviste a lo que te hizo tu hermano. Creo que eso hace que te veas como un tipo duro.

Los ojos de Johnny se abrieron más, —¿En serio? ¿Me veo duro?

—Si, me asusté cuando llegué. Pensé que podrías golpearme. ―Lou vio que él lo había conseguido.

—Yo no podría lastimar a nadie. ¿Realmente me veo duro?— Johnny se reía graciosamente.

Lou sonrió cuando vio los profundos hoyuelos en la cara de Johnny. Estaba orgulloso de poder ayudar a alguien. Cecil y Blair llegaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento. Johnny les sonrió a ambos.

—Lou dice que me veo rudo con la cicatriz. ¿Me veo duro?

—Me asustas como el infierno cada vez que camino contigo, amigo —Cecil se estremeció dramáticamente.

—Si, a mí también me asustas amigo —Blair agregó.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Blair asintió y los cuatro pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y haciendo collares. Los collares eran donados para los pacientes del centro médico local.

🥀

Harry lo veía con orgullo sabiendo que su pareja había sacado a Johnny de ese oscuro lugar.

—Tenemos un problema —Storm murmuró al oído de Harry.

Harry vio sobre su hombro y vio a tres lobos de la manada del Este entrando en el centro.

—Toma a las parejas y sácalos de aquí. —Harry tomó el teléfono celular y rápidamente llamó mientras Tank y Evan llegaban con él. Este no era un lugar para esa mierda. Había demasiados niños alrededor. Temía que los lobos pudieran actuar como imbéciles y algunos niños humanos quedaran atrapados en un fuego cruzado.

Mientras Storm dirigía a los cuatro parejas hacia la puerta trasera, los tres lobos Brac formaban una pared y empujaban a la manada del Este afuera del frente. Si iba a haber una pelea, esa iba a ser lejos de los niños.

Mientras la manada del Este retrocedía, dos vehículos llegaron, uno se detuvo frente a ellos y el otro frente a la camioneta con las cuatro parejas y Storm en el interior. Ellos vivían a solo cinco minutos del centro. Eso le hacía a Harry preguntarse qué hacía que esos lobos se comportaran como suicidas.

Maverick, Kota, Hawk, Cody, y Jasper se acercaron a ellos mientras que Caden, Ludo, Murdock, Gunnar y Loco rodeaban el vehículo con las parejas. Micah debió de haberse quedado en casa con su pareja, Oliver. Si él conocía a Micah, se moría por estar aquí.

Tank, Evan, y Harry se unieron a su Alfa Maverick.

—¿Por qué vienen a mi territorio donde nuestras parejas son voluntarios? ¿No saben que ese es un acto de agresión hacia nosotros?— Maverick se enderezó con todos sus dos metros diez de altura sobre los tres lobos transgresores.

—Nosotros no venimos en un acto agresivo. Nuestro nuevo Alfa nos envió a hablar con Maverick —dijo el más alto de los tres.

—¿Nuevo Alfa? ¿Qué le sucedió a Jackson?— Harry notó que Maverick veía a su pareja sentado en el asiento del frente, asegurándose de que Cecil no corriera riesgos.

—Él fue desafiado y perdió. La mayoría de nuestra manada estaba cansada de sus maneras y querían un nuevo líder como nuestra guía. —Los tres tenían una postura no amenazante, mostrándole al Alfa que ellos no querían pelear.

—¿Quién es su nuevo Alfa?— Maverick preguntó con cautela.

—Su nombre es Zeus. Él desea tener una reunión contigo, señor.

🥀

Maverick se alejó para consultar con su Beta, Kota, y su Comandante, Hawk. Dado que los lobos Timber tenían un oído superior, Harry oyó todo.

—¿Creen que deba reunirme?— Maverick les preguntó a ambos—. No confió en el elusivo Jackson. La última vez trató de tomar a nuestras parejas, él no es de fiar.

—Puede llevarse la reunión en algún lugar público solo con el Beta y el Comandante. Claro que nosotros tendremos Centinelas localizados en puntos estratégicos para asegurarnos que se mantenga la paz. —El comandante Hawk sugirió.

Maverick se giró hacia los tres lobos. —Muy bien. Tu nuevo Alfa y dos de sus hombres superiores se reunirán conmigo en el Café mañana al mediodía.

Los tres lobos inclinaron la cabeza, vieron alrededor para ver si estaba bien que se retiraran. Tank se hizo a un lado y les permitió salir.

—Lleva a nuestras parejas a casa —Maverick le ordenó a Storm.

—Si, Alfa.

Los cuatro chicos estaban charlando en la camioneta de camino a casa, relatando su terrible experiencia a manos de los tres duros lobos. El guerrero Storm se reía mientras los escuchaba embellecer la historia.

—Pensé que Maverick, mi pareja, les iba a arrancar la cabeza —Cecil infló el pecho con orgullo.

—No hay manera. Hawk parecía como si fuera a cambiar a lobo y a comérselos —Johnny se reía graciosamente.

—No, Dakota hubiera aplastado sus cerebros uno contra otro ―Blair se carcajeaba.

Lou sonrió ante las ridiculeces de Johnny, Blair, y Cecil. Los tres juntos eran cómicos. No conocía a Harry lo suficiente para decir lo que él hubiera hecho. ¿Cómo era su pareja? ¿Era feroz o mantenía la cabeza fría? ¿Era juguetón o serio? Lou ahora deseaba descubrirlo. Quería saber todo lo que pudiera del hermoso hombre.

—Harry también les patearía el trasero, Lou. —Johnny apretó la rodilla de Lou, riéndose al mismo tiempo. Lou sintió calidez hacia Johnny por incluir a su pareja en la historia de patear traseros. Quería ser aceptado por ellos. Quería ser como ellos.

Decidió en ese momento que su pareja merecía a alguien de quien pudiera sentirse orgulloso de llamarlo suyo. Él pelearía contra la adicción con todo lo que tenía. Lou comenzó a excitarse al ver a Harry en el hogar.  _Hogar_. A él incluso le gustaba la idea de llamar a ese caótico lugar, hogar.

Storm llegó al camino de grava y esperó que los otros dos vehículos se les unieran. —No los dejaré salir chicos hasta que todo esté cubierto, solo en caso de que la escena en el centro sea una distracción para emboscarnos en casa.

Cuando los otros llegaron, Storm le quitó el seguro a las puertas y señaló que estaba bien que salieran.

Lou inmediatamente fue hacia Harry, entrelazó los dedos con los de su pareja, Harry sonrió ampliamente al ver cómo era guiado hacia la casa.

—Siento no haber pasado más tiempo contigo hoy. —Harry pasó su brazo por la cintura de Lou besando la cima de su cabeza.

—Está bien. Me divertí. Gracias. Cecil, Blair, y Johnny seguro saben hacer que una historia crezca. —Él se rió.

Harry se detuvo y lo vio. —Tu sonrisa es hermosa. Me gustaría verla más.

Lou se ruborizó mientras subía con Harry a su lado.

🥀

Ellos entraron al estudio que estaba lleno. Algunos de los Centinelas estaban saliendo a patrullar mientras que otros tomaban cerveza y jugaban video juegos o billar. Lou veía fascinado la camaradería que mostraban todos.

—Hey, Harry. ¿Estabas temblando en tus  _space_ _boots_ _*_  cuando el pequeño cachorro te venció?— Jasper provocó.

_(*._ _Space_ _boots_ _. botas especiales para mantener la postura y evitar ulceraciones. se recomiendan para gente mayor)_

—Jódete, reinita. Ve a preparar algunas galletas o algo así ―Harry le contestó.

—Te hornearé algo, correcto. No digo que no les agregaré arsénico. —Jasper se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio a Cecil—. Joder, Cecil. Lo siento, pequeño.

—Sabe que eres un imbécil, Jazz. —Harry jaló a Lou hacia el bar, sentándolo le dio un refresco.

—¿Ustedes dos siempre son así?— Lou preguntó aceptando el refresco de naranja de su pareja.

—Es una relación de amor y odio, nosotros amamos y odiamos al otro. —Harry sonrió y tocó la punta de la nariz de Lou con su dedo.

—¿Realmente odian al otro? ¿Cómo puede alguien confiar en ser apoyado cuando patrullan si se odian? —Lou no podía imaginar eso. Le dio un trago a su refresco mientras veía los abultados músculos de Harry flexionarse cuando giró la tapa de su cerveza. Maldición, era caliente.

—No, solo nos divertimos molestando al otro.

—Oh. —¿Por qué Lou se sentía celoso? ¿Creía que esos dos habían dormido juntos? Quizás él quería la cariñosa relación que tenía con Jasper.

—¿Qué sucede cachorro?— Lou sabía que Harry podía leerlo. Él presionó sus labios juntos para no dejar salir sus inseguridades. Harry no parecía el tipo que le contestara a nadie menos a un  _medio-were_ _._

En su lugar él dijo algo seguro—. Nada.

—Puedes ganarte unas nalgadas por mentirme. —Harry le dio un guiño.

Lou vio alrededor. Él sabía que los lobos tenían un excepcional oído, e incluso con el alto nivel de ruido ellos pudieron haberlo oírlo. No quería que nadie se metiera en los detalles íntimos de él con su pareja. Si ellos llegaban más lejos. Lou estaba comenzando a  pensar que Harry lo veía mas como a un hermano menor que a alguien que quisiera joder contra el colchón.

Él se lo dijo con los labios a su pareja.

Harry sonrió y lo jaló a su oreja, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Si hermanito.

Lou comenzó a preguntarse ¿por qué Harry no lo había reclamado y lo había enlazado como su pareja? Eso era algo que se hacía cuando un lobo encontraba a su pareja. Eso no podía ser a causa de la edad. Infiernos, él tenía diecinueve. Aunque los shifters vivían mil años, ellos nunca reclamaban como pareja a alguien menor de dieciocho.

Ellos estaban de acuerdo con las leyes humanas. Los lobos maduraban al mismo ritmo que los jóvenes humanos hasta los treinta años y entonces el ritmo se hacía lento. El proceso de envejecimiento parecía estar dormido hasta que ellos llegaban a los ochocientos cincuenta años que era cuando parecían un humano de sesenta y cinco y se quedaban así hasta su muerte.

Lou comenzó a cuestionarse. ¿Su pareja no lo encontraba atractivo? ¿No quería a un adicto? ¿Quizás él era una decepción para Harry? ¿Quizás Harry no quería soportar todas las molestias y la lucha por la que Lou tendría que atravesar cada día? Comenzó a agitarse, quería estar solo.

Lou se bajó de la silla alta en el estudio y se dirigió a su cuarto. ¿Qué si Harry nunca lo reclamaba? ¿Podría pasar el resto de su vida junto a ese hermoso hombre sin conocer la intimidad que ellos deberían de compartir? Si Harry se enlazaba con Lou él podría vivir una larga vida como lo haría su pareja. Si no lo hacía Lou podría tener solo media vida siendo un medio-lobo. Él podría vivir quinientos largos, solitarios y torturantes años.

Gritó cuando lo levantaron en el aire. Harry se rió. —¿Y a dónde se dirige mi pareja?

Lou se aferró a él mientras Harry lo llevaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Él se sostuvo fuerte de Harry tratando de no caer. Lou no quería dejarlo ir, quería quedarse en sus brazos por siempre.

—Lou, ¿qué sucede, amor?— Sabía que Harry podía sentirlo temblar.

—¿Por qué no quieres ser mi pareja? ¿Soy demasiado feo? ¿Es porque soy adicto a las drogas? ¿Por qué?— Lou enterró la cara en el pecho de su pareja, inhalando el almizcleño y masculino olor que solo su pareja tenía para él. Nadie podría oler tan bien.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Que no quiero emparejarme porque no me pareces atractivo o porque estás luchando contra una adicción?— Harry le preguntó suavemente mientras pasaba su mano a través del cabello de Lou—. Aun no te he reclamado cachorro, porque quiero estar seguro de que estés listo. Tú ya luchaste una batalla. Yo...yo quiero asegurarme de que lo quieres con tu mente clara. Sin presiones.

—Quiero que seas mi pareja, Harry.

🥀

Lou se apresuró a decir las palabras del ritual antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo. Tenía una hora para reclamar a Lou o atravesaría por un dolor agonizante por el que desearía estar muerto, si Harry no le hacía el amor y lo mordía.

Harry acostó a Lou sobre su espalda, levantando la camisa le besó el abdomen. Las manos de Harry acariciaban los costados de Lou levantando la camisa y quitándosela en el proceso.

Atacó con su boca el disco café chupando el pezón de Lou, rodándolo entre sus diente y levantando la punta que se endureció ante las atenciones. Los lamió unas cuantas veces más. El sabor era adictivo.

Harry levantó la cabeza admirando toda la piel blanca como la leche. Dejó salir un pequeño gruñido cuando le quitó a Lou el resto de la ropa y vio el pene de su pareja golpear el bajo abdomen. Maldición, eso era sexy. Pre-semen se derramaba por todo el abdomen de Lou, brillando y tentándolo. Rogando para ser probado.

¿Quién era él para dejar pasar tan atractiva invitación? Harry se lamió los labios y se inclinó, limpiando todo el lio derramado. Su pareja subió los brazos arriba de su cabeza, gimiendo.

Siguió bajando, inhaló el olor de la ingle de Lou, donde el aroma era más fuerte, mientras lamía el arrugado saco. Lou gimió de nuevo, separando las piernas.

Harry lamió su camino del saco hacia el arrugado agujero mientras las caderas de Lou se movían y un estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo. Deslizó sus brazos bajo Lou mientras mordía y chupaba el perineo y las bolas.

—Eres tan hermoso —dijo Harry en una voz llena de deseo. Se sentía aturdido por la lujuria.

Harry subió por el cuerpo de Lou y lo besó. El beso era ardiente, consumiéndolo. Él no tenía suficiente de su cachorro.

Lou se apartó. —Tengo que respirar.

Harry sonrió ante la mirada de inocencia que mostraba su pareja. Veía el rubor que cruzaba la cara de Lou.

_Encantador._

Lou envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, presionando su pene contra la mezclilla de Harry. —Demasiada ropa.

Harry se liberó de las piernas de Lou y rápidamente se quitó las botas y descartó la camisa, jeans, ropa interior y calcetines y entonces subió a la cama.

La mano de Harry circuló el pene de Lou, lamiendo el brillante líquido que se derramaba de nuevo. El sabor de su cachorro era como la comida de los dioses.

Lou gimió.

Harry sonrió girando su lengua alrededor de la bulbosa cabeza, saboreando la sensible área y el nudo de nervios. Bajó la cabeza tomando todo el eje de Lou, tragándolo profundo en su garganta, el pene de Lou se movía y pulsaba dentro de su boca.

—Más. Duro —Lou gritó y movió sus caderas empujándose.

Harry lo tomó hasta la raíz. Sintió el caliente semen de Lou bajar por su garganta mientras que su pareja gritaba su nombre. Apartándose lamió el pene, limpiándolo.

Lou estaba jadeando, aferrándose a los hombros de Harry.

—Tranquilo cachorro. No me voy a ir a ningún lado —Harry le aseguró con un ronco murmullo. Vio los pequeños caninos de Lou descender. El pene de Harry se movió con la vista. Eso era lo más caliente que había visto. Harry pasó su lengua por las pequeñas puntas, explorando y reclamando el dulce sabor.

—Por favor, Harry. Has algo, no puedo soportarlo —Lou rogó con voz ronca.

Harry besó su cuello mientras metía dos lubricados dedos dentro de Lou.

Lou se tensó y apretó las nalgas.

Harry se tensó. —Has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad?— Sus cejas se levantaron mientras esperaba la respuesta de su pareja.

Lou jadeó. —Sí, un par de veces.

—Te dije que si mentías te nalguearía cachorro. —No había manera de que Lou fuera virgen. Él había tenido novio, ¿verdad?

—No lo hago, te lo juro. Solo que fue hace un tiempo. —Lou lo juró con una diabólica sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo que Harry se derritiera en ese mismo momento.

Harry movió y giró lentamente los dedos hasta que encontró la próstata de Lou y la golpeó.

—Oh, ¡mi Dios!— Lou gritó, gritando su placer—. ¿Qué hiciste? Hazlo de nuevo.

Harry la golpeó una y otra vez y agregó un tercer dedo mientras veía a Lou retorcerse y gemir. Harry gruñó ante la vista de Lou con los efectos de la pasión.

Sacando los dedos, giró a Lou y lo acomodó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Harry frotaba la cabeza de su pene arriba y abajo del arrugado agujero, excitado ante la vista del pequeño músculo rosado. Lubricó su pene y lentamente lo empujó al interior. Deteniéndose cuando Lou tomó una profunda respiración. Harry frotaba la espalda de su pareja mientras se empujaba centímetro a centímetro lentamente hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro del culo de Lou. Se estremeció ante el fuerte agarre alrededor de su pene.

Lou tomó una profunda respiración, entonces asintió señalándole a Harry que podía moverse.

Harry sostuvo las caderas de Lou mientras se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, dejando que Lou se acostumbrara a su grueso eje. Una vez que sintió que los músculos se relajaban, sus empujes comenzaron a ser más demandantes. Separó más las rodillas de Lou, empujándose en su culo más profundo. Harry vio divertido cómo los músculos de Lou tragaban su pene una y otra y otra vez, la piel se estiraba alrededor de su eje.

Harry tomó el pene de Lou, acariciándolo con el mismo ritmo, Lou arqueaba su espalda y gemía. Harry se empujó más duro, quería que su pareja llegara al clímax. Lou gritó y líquido caliente llenó la mano de Harry.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?

—Si, Harry. —Lou gimió.

Harry se inclinó y enterró sus caninos en el hombro de Lou. El orgasmo de Lou pulsaba más fuerte.

Harry podía sentir su alma entrelazarse con la de Lou. Su listón de vida desanudarse y atarse con el de su pareja y sus corazones sincronizarse mientras sentía la lujuria que consumía a Lou. Ahora ellos eran una pareja enlazada. Lou estaría a su lado hasta que ellos murieran de viejos. Afortunadamente no era pronto.

Harry lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras rugía su liberación, empujándose más duro y más profundo. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras sus bolas se vaciaron. Lamió la herida cerrándola y colapsó sobre la espalda de Lou.

—Eres... pesado.

Harry se rió mientras jalaba a Lou contra él, acomodándose de cucharita mientras su pene se suavizaba aun dentro de él. Jaló los cobertores sobre ellos, acurrucándose para dormir.

Lou estaba acostado en la cama babeando mientras veía a Harry ponerse un suéter gris carbón y unos jeans. Joder, él era caliente. Quería caer de rodillas ante su pareja y atenderlo.

—¿Caliente de nuevo, cachorro?— Harry se rió.

Ellos hicieron el amor tres veces más durante la noche. Parecía que Lou nunca tenía suficiente, Lou quería usar a Harry como su nueva elección de droga. Harry estaba bien con eso. El sexo era mucho más saludable.

Lou le lanzó una almohada a Harry, avergonzado de que Harry pudiera sentir la lujuria recorrerlo. Ahora que ellos estaban enlazados, Harry podía sentir lo que él sentía cuando estaban cerca.

Harry se acercó devolviendo la almohada y dándole un apasionado beso a Lou. —Vístete. Tenemos que llenar nuestros cuerpos entre el sexo. —Le dio un guiño a Lou.

Lou rápidamente se vistió y bajó las escaleras detrás de él, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Seguiría a Harry a cualquier lado.

Se detuvo en el escalón inferior y la sonrisa se cayó de su rostro al ver a Oliver. Lou no quería que ese chico le arruinara el momento. No quería una confrontación. Oliver había estado envenenando la existencia de todo el mundo desde que llegó. Nunca decía nada agradable, siempre les recordaba a las parejas que eran maricas. Por qué Micah no solo le disparaba, era lo que todo el mundo se preguntaba.

Harry ya había desaparecido en la esquina. Maldición, estaba atrapado. Lou se giró para subir las escaleras antes de que una tontería saliera de la boca del hombre. Demasiado tarde.

—¿Corriendo para tu siguiente dosis?— Oliver le provocó.

🥀

Lou siguió adelante llevando las manos a la boca y corriendo hacia la habitación, directo al cuarto de baño en donde vomitó.

Se quedó acostado en el suelo llorando y estremeciéndose cuando el anhelo lo golpeó con toda la fuerza.

Harry notó que Lou no estaba detrás de él. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación cuando un fuerte dolor oprimió su pecho. Se llevó la palma sobre el esternón y trató de respirar. ¿Qué le sucedía? Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era él. Eso era de Lou.

Corrió al interior de la recámara y encontró a Lou temblando en el piso del cuarto de baño. Un fuerte olor le picó la nariz. Harry levantó a Lou a sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—¿Qué fue, Lou? ¿Qué sucedió?— Harry sintió como si garras le arrancaran la piel, hundiéndose y mordiéndolo. ¿Eso es lo que su pareja sentía con el síndrome de abstinencia? Dios, ¿cómo Lou había logrado seguir cuerdo?

—Oliver.

Harry lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. La ira lo recorría. Eso era. Tenía que tratar con esa pequeña amenaza. Harry llevó a Lou con él, mientras bajaba las escaleras, acurrucando a su pareja más cerca. Entró en el estudio y vio a Micah sermoneando a Oliver... de nuevo.

—¡Tú! tienes que tratar con su crueldad. ¡Mira qué infiernos le ha hecho a mi pareja!— Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia Lou que estaba temblando—. ¡Quiero que salga de esta casa ahora!

Harry suavemente le entregó su pareja a Storm y entonces cambió a su forma de lobo, mostrando sus dientes y lanzándose hacia Oliver. Se necesitó a Maverick, Kota y Hawk para detenerlo. Las otras parejas se apartaron del camino. Micah había cambiado para defender a su pareja.

—¡Santa mierda!— Oliver gritó.

—¡Fuera de aquí!— Hawk rugió.

Tank tomó a Oliver de la cintura y lo llevó a la oficina de Maverick.

Harry trató de seguirlo, pero el gran tamaño de Maverick lo detuvo. Maverick en su forma de lobo no tenía rival. Le gruñó a Harry advirtiéndole que se detuviera. Micah paseaba al frente del arco de salida, evitando que Harry lo atravesara y fuera detrás de su pareja. El resto de los Centinelas hacían barricadas, manteniendo a las parejas detrás de ellos, protegiéndolos del peligro.

—Cambia ahora, Harry —Kota demandó.

Maverick se quedó en su forma de lobo hasta que Harry obedeció. Una vez que Harry estaba en su forma humana, Maverick cambió. Los guerreros que cambiaron estaban desnudos de espaldas a los otros Centinelas que bloqueaban la vista de las parejas.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Desde cuándo vas tras la pareja de alguien? ¡Te quiero en mi oficina en veinte minutos!— Maverick ordenó con los dientes apretados, desnudo dejó el estudio. Micah lo siguió.

Harry tomó a Lou de los brazos de Storm, abrazando a su pareja más cerca. Tarareaba en su oído tratando de calmarlo mientras subía las escaleras para vestirse. Los Centinelas escuchaban tratando de entender lo que había sucedido. Lou estaba herido. Una vez que Harry regresó con su pareja aferrándose a su pecho, las preguntas comenzaron.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Kota preguntó suavemente.

—¿Por qué trataste de atacar a una pareja?— Cody preguntó.

—Oliver. —Harry nunca apartó los ojos de Lou. Enfocando toda su atención en su pareja que trataba de controlar su necesidad de las drogas.

—Él es cruel —Johnny dijo cuando los Centinelas se alejaban de las parejas.

Harry sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de que causara un daño que fuera irreparable. Oliver tenía que contestar algunas preguntas. Lo que le había causado a Lou fue muy bajo, incluso para un adolescente enojado que atacaba verbalmente. Eso no podía ser tolerado.

Harry, Kota, Hawk, y Micah estaban en la oficina de Maverick, en una competencia de gritos. Maverick ya tenía suficiente.

—¡Silencio!— Su Alfa ordenó.

El cuarto quedó en total silencio. —Micah, estoy de acuerdo con Harry. Algo se tiene que hacer antes de que tu pareja termine seriamente lastimado. Puede jalarle la cola al tigre solo por poco tiempo antes de que el tigre se gire y se lo coma.

—Alfa, cada uno de las parejas tienen sus problemas con los que tratar, el mío no es diferente. Creo que ese es el destino para nosotros, ayudarlos a manejarlos. Estoy trabajando con él. Necesita tiempo. —Micah se veía derrotado. Tratar con Oliver estaba agotándolo.

—Micah, nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudar a las parejas, pero Oliver lucha contra eso. Lo siento, pero no tengo elección, solo confinarlo a tu habitación hasta que demuestre mejoría. Tengo que ver también por el bien de los otros —Maverick dijo comprensivamente.

—Entiendo, Maverick. —Micah se giró hacia Harry, avergonzado—. Realmente siento la conducta de mi pareja. Dile a Lou que lo siento mucho. Nosotros también tenemos peleas que luchar.

Harry asintió cuando Micah salió a confinar a Oliver.

Maverick no quería duras emociones entre los miembros de su manada. Micah era un buen guerrero, pero su pareja necesitaba tratar con sus problemas.

🥀

Maverick salió a su reunión con el nuevo Alfa, preguntándose si el tipo sería un gran imbécil como Jackson. Esperaba dentro del Café con Hawk, y Kota. Tank, Jasper, Cody y Loco estaban escondidos en los edificios del rededor, observando.

Maverick se puso de pie cuando un increíblemente gran hombre cruzó la puerta. Decir que era alto era poco. Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para cruzar la puerta. El hombre vio a Maverick y asintió. Ellos tomaron asiento para iniciar la conversación.

—¿Cuáles son tus planes para la manada?— Maverick necesitaba saber si el nuevo Alfa iba a ser un aliado o un enemigo. Si Zeus iba a ser su enemigo él iba a necesitar reunir más centinelas. El tipo era demasiado calculador e inteligente. No era como la mierda de Jackson.

Una docena habían sido el número de Centinelas en la manada Brac por siglos. Una docena era todo lo que se necesitaba. Ellos eran guerreros feroces, con habilidades sin paralelo. Esos lobos grises dependían de su número. Los lobos Timber de Maverick dependían de su fuerza.

—Poner orden en mi manada. Jackson era descuidado y perezoso. La manada sufría por eso. No deseo que seamos enemigos. Deseo una alianza entre nuestra gente —Zeus estableció confiado.

Ellos discutieron sobre los límites territoriales, miembros de la manada y cosas aburridas de las que hablan los Alfas, mantenían su conversación en murmullos inaudibles a oídos humanos.

Cuando ellos se estrecharon las manos y dejaban el Café, Jasper llegó al lado de Maverick, viendo al enorme Alfa de la manada del Este. Zeus pasó sus nudillos bajo la cara de Jasper mientras Cody le gruñía, con rabia tomó a Jasper de la cintura y lo jaló hacia él, colocando protectoramente al pelirrojo detrás de él.

Zeus le gruñó al Centinela. —¡Mío!

Maverick giró los ojos. —Joder.

Cody sostenía a Jasper en sus brazos, sentados en el sofá del estudio. —¿Es realmente tu pareja, Jazz?— El corazón de Cody se desgarraba en su pecho. Ellos habían sido los mejores amigos y amantes durante dos siglos. Aunque sabían que no eran pareja, nadie podía decir eso.

Lágrimas bajaban por la cara de Jasper cuando asintió. Él no entendía por qué el destino no había hecho a Cody su pareja. Las parejas eran un par unido porque se necesitaban y tenían compatibilidad. Cody lo conocía como a su mano. Él era su mejor amigo, su amante, su todo. Esto era una jodida mierda.

Jasper apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Cody mientras pensaba en su futuro sin su  _Code-hombre_ _*._

 _(*. Aquí_ _Jasper_ _hace un juego de palabras por lo que se deja como el original, aunque_ _code-man_ _, traduce "hombre clave"_ )

🥀

Lou contestó la puerta en el segundo toquido.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?— Se quedó viendo al alto hombre con el oscuro cabello corto y una insignia de detective alrededor del cuello. Le cerró la puerta en la cara al tipo. ¿Por qué estaba un detective aquí? ¿El papá de Oliver lo habría reportado desaparecido? ¿Era porque él usó drogas? ¿Qué quería?

Tocó de nuevo. Lou corrió al estudio, gritándole a todo el mundo que se escondiera. Jaló las mangas de su camisa rezando porque las marcas desaparecieran. Corrió hacia Cecil y Johnny jalándolos detrás del sofá.

—Hey, tranquilo, Lou. Solo dile a Loco qué te molesta. —Lou señaló con el dedo la puerta del frente mientras saltaba.

—¡Policías! Escóndanse.

Loco se rió ante el chico con los ojos azules brillantes que se mordía las uñas. ¿Qué infiernos lo tenía tan nervioso? Oyó que tocaban en la puerta del frente y fue a responder, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—Depende. ¿También cerrará la puerta frente a mi cara?— El detective veía a Loco de arriba abajo

—No. Lou solo ha visto demasiadas películas. Entre. —Loco se hizo a un lado permitiendo al detective entrar. Ellos solo tenían a una persona de quien preocuparse, Oliver, él era el único menor de edad en la casa. Aunque aún no había sido reclamado como pareja ni tocado por Micah, ellos aún no tenían la custodia legal sobre él. Eso podría complicarse rápido.

—Necesito ver a —el detective revisó su libreta—, a Cecil Walters. —El detective miró a Loco como si debiera de ir y traerlo. Loco se mordió un gruñido. Ese tipo estaba muy equivocado. Loco no obedecía a nadie excepto a su Alfa.

—Espere aquí. Iré por él. —Loco salió molesto.

El detective asintió.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, detective?— Maverick le preguntó cuando entró al vestíbulo.

—Detective Keating, ¿es usted Cecil Walters?

—No. Soy Maverick Brac. Cecil es mi... novio. ¿Podría decirme para qué lo necesita?— Maverick no tenía idea de a qué se debía esto, pero nadie se acercaría a su pareja.

—No. No a menos que usted sea Cecil. Necesito hablar con él. —El detective gruñó.

—Muy bien. Loco, por favor dile a Cecil que venga. —Los instintos de Maverick le decían que lanzara al tipo fuera. Desafortunadamente, no tenía elección si no quería al departamento de policía en su puerta. Además, él estaba intrigado acerca de por qué un detective quería hablar con su pareja.

—¿Si, Maverick?— Cecil vio al hombre de cabello oscuro junto a la puerta.

—Necesito hablar con Cecil en privado si es posible. —El detective se aclaró la garganta.

—Claro. —Maverick guió a su pareja y al detective a su oficina. No tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de la presencia del tipo. 

—Cecil, necesito saber dónde estabas anoche. —El detective tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de cuero en la oficina de Maverick.

—Aquí.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Tienes una casa llena de testigos?— El detective preguntó escéptico.

Maverick gruñó. Jaló a Cecil más cerca, su pareja estaba temblando visiblemente.

—Sí.

—¿Conoces a Jeremy Yards?

—Él es mi ex-novio. ¿Por qué?

Maverick supo tan pronto como el nombre de su ex-novio se mencionó que no era algo que quisiera oír. Jeremy solo le había causado problemas, y al parecer aun lo hacía, incluso cuando no habían visto al imbécil desde que reclamó a Cecil.

—Él fue asaltado anoche, golpeado más allá de poder ser reconocido. Él te mencionó como su atacante. —El detective vio sus notas y luego a Cecil, con una intrigada mirada como si él no creyera a Cecil capaz de ese delito.

—¡No he estado cerca de él! Jeremy es un violento abusador. Huí de él a causa de los abusos. ¡Él es un gran mentiroso!— Cecil estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Maverick estaba luchando consigo mismo para no echar a ese hombre. La idea de que su pareja hubiera atacado a su ex novio era ridícula.

—Entonces. ¿Me estás diciendo que nada tuviste que ver con el asalto?— Maverick vio al detective viendo su libreta de notas y luego a su pareja. Si, él pensaba lo mismo. Jeremy Yards estaba lleno de mierda. El hombre había tratado de aislar a su pareja, quitándole lentamente a sus amigos. Maverick estaba sorprendido de que Jeremy hubiera permitido que Cecil trabajara y viviera separado de él. El hombre era un genuino imbécil. Maverick quería encontrarlo y mostrarle lo que era una verdadera golpiza.

—Eso es exactamente lo que dije. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?— Cecil enterró su cara en el pecho de Maverick, llorando.

—Necesito interrogar a todos los residentes. Corroborar tu historia. —El detective vio a Maverick, desafiante, sus ojos brillaban, desafiando al Alfa a rehusarse.

—Tiene nuestra total cooperación. —Maverick llamó a Hawk, ordenándole que trajera a los hombres, uno por uno.

Una hora después, el tipo preguntó: —¿Son todos?

—No, falta uno, pero él esta indispuesto en este momento. Evan Triamade. Me aseguraré de darle su tarjeta y que se ponga en contacto con usted. —Maverick le ofreció la mano.

El detective la estrechó, —Gracias por la cooperación, asegúrese de que Evan se ponga en contacto conmigo. —El Detective Keating siguió a Maverick a la puerta del frente. Una vez que el detective se había ido, él suspiró aliviado. Cecil había tenido suficiente. Si Jeremy insistía en esto, Maverick se aseguraría de que el tipo se olvidara de Cecil de forma permanente. Nadie se metía con lo que era suyo.

🥀

—Tengo un regalo para ti. —Johnny saltaba emocionado, Lou levantó una ceja al ver la felicidad del pequeño cachorro. Supongo que Harry tenía razón acerca de la natural personalidad de Johnny. Johnny se acercó y murmuró—: Por... que sabes, me ayudaste a ya no estar triste.

—No tienes que darme regalos, h-hombre. —Lou le rizó el cabello.

No le demostró que él amaba los regalos. Estaba más emocionado que un niño en navidad con la sorpresa.

Johnny sacó una caja negra con un listón, la puso en las manos de Lou.

Lou se congeló.

—Es una sorpresa. —Johnny brillaba.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sofocarse. Con una falsa sonrisa le agradeció a Johnny, sosteniendo la caja a la distancia de su brazo. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar y su corazón se aceleró en su pecho. Caminó al vestíbulo, dejó caer la caja y salió por la puerta del frente.

🥀

Harry se estaba volviendo loco, buscando Lou en cada cuarto. ¿Cómo había desaparecido sin que nadie lo notara? ¿Qué lo estimuló a hacerlo? Tenía que ser las drogas. Lou no podía dejar la casa sin Harry. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y tomó las llaves. Sabiendo dónde buscar primero.

El centro comercial.

Vio una caja negra en el suelo frente a la puerta principal. Tenía un listón rosa. Era idéntica a la que Lou tenía en su departamento el día que él trató de usarla. Harry colocó una rodilla en el suelo y con mano temblorosa la tomó, jalando el listón, había un collar hecho a mano con las letras del nombre de Louis.

 _Johnny_.

Johnny inadvertidamente había afectado a Lou. Tenía que encontrar a su pareja. Harry guardó el collar en su bolsillo y salió.

🥀

Lou estaba listo para explotar. ¿Qué jodidos hacía Mike afuera?

—Conseguí algo más que puedes probar, va por la casa, por los viejos tiempos. Es mi propia mezcla especial. —Mike le dio una diabólica sonrisa.

Lou no confiaba en él, pero estaba sufriendo. Tomó la pequeña bolsa de Mike y corrió.  _«¡No! No lo hagas. Piensa en_ _Harry_ _. Piensa en lo orgulloso que está de ti._ _Lucha»_ _._

Lou luchaba una guerra interior. Su cabeza giraba a causa de la presión. Su cuerpo estaba físicamente temblando debido a la batalla. Sus palmas a los lados de la cabeza presionándola, tratando de aliviar la carga.

Caminó sin una dirección en particular. Hacia arriba en una calle y hacia abajo en la siguiente. Abrazaba su cintura.

_El dolor._

Le dolía mucho.

Quería llamarle a Harry y decirle que viniera por él, pero la pequeña bolsa en su palma quemaba. Comenzó a sudar profusamente. Él estaba perdiendo la pelea y lo sabía. Solo una vez. Él podía hacerlo solo una vez más.

Después de todo él era un drogadicto. ¿Quién podría confiar en la palabra de un drogadicto? De cualquier manera era lo que veía en la mirada de todo el mundo. Sin importar lo que dijeran, sabía cómo lo veían, cómo sus miradas lo acusaran de no ser suficiente para Harry. De cualquier manera Harry estaría mejor sin él. El lobo merecía a alguien mejor que cuidar de un sucio adicto.

Harry se daría cuenta de eso y dejaría a Lou. Eso sería lo mejor para el guerrero, encontraría a alguien que valiera la pena amar. De cualquier manera la vida de Lou estaba totalmente perdida, entonces ¿por qué pretender que era algo que no era? De nuevo, Lou llegó a la conclusión de que Harry merecía a alguien mejor. Alguien limpio, alguien con menos bagaje.

Lou no era ese hombre y nunca podría serlo. Él era solo un adicto y nada más. Regresar a su vieja vida y aligerar la carga que había puesto sobre Harry y los otros era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Lou apretó el paquete firmemente en su mano.  _Solo una vez más._

Solo una vez. 

🥀

Harry jaló del cuello al pequeño delincuente. —¿Dónde jodidos está?

—Yo–yo no sé hombre. Él corrió de aquí hace como cuarenta minutos. —El chico temblaba bajo el agarre de Harry.

—¿Qué le vendiste?

Los ojos de Mike entrecerrados y sus labios en una diabólica sonrisa. —Ya lo verás.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Quería desgarrarle la carne de los huesos, pero primero necesitaba encontrar a Lou. Trataría con Mike después. Estaba perdiendo tiempo precioso.

Harry lanzó a Mike y regresó a la camioneta. Tenía que encontrar a Lou. A su pareja. Si algo le sucedía Harry no sobreviviría. Amaba a Lou más que a su vida. Nada importaba, solo Louis.

Harry recorría de arriba a abajo el área residencial. ¿A dónde habría ido? Él estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Tenía que pensar.

¿Su departamento?

Harry aceleró recorriendo las calles, el cabello se le paró de puntas y frenó intempestivamente, saliendo de la camioneta cuando vio a Lou por una ventana entreabierta.

Forzó la puerta trasera esperando ver que su pareja estaba drogado con una aguja en su brazo, pero en lugar de eso... bueno. Harry no sabía qué infiernos pensar.

Lou estaba aspirando la alfombra, el mismo punto una y otra y otra vez. Estaba desnudo. Su pene estaba totalmente lleno. Ni siquiera había visto un pene tan recto como ese. Se veía... doloroso. Lou tomó la manguera de la aspiradora y la colocó sobre su pene. Harry estaba confundido y en shock.

—¡Joder!— Lou lanzó la manguera y la piso—. ¡Chupa! —Lou soltó una carcajada, señalando la aspiradora—. ¿Entiendes? Chupa. —Levantó la manguera y comenzó a aspirar en el mismo punto, solo que esta vez...  _¿huh?_  Con una mano empujaba la manguera y con la otra bombeaba su pene con tal fuerza que Harry pensó que la maldita cosa se encendería en llamas. La seca fricción debía de doler.  _Ouch._

Lou movió la manguera, esta vez trató de empujarla en su culo mientras seguía jalando su pene.

Bien, su pareja necesitaba intervención. Ahora.

Harry deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lou cuando jaló la manguera. Lou se apoyó en su pecho mientas su mano bombeaba a la velocidad de la luz.

—No puedo correrme. Has que me corra, Harry. Por favor. Mis bolas duelen. —Lou se giró y comenzó a montar la pierna de Harry, presionando dolorosamente el pene de Harry que estaba detrás de la mezclilla.

—Eso trato, amor. No jales mi pene. Ambos nos arrepentiremos después. —Harry circuló la muñeca de Lou y apartó su mano. Vio a su pareja a los ojos viendo el brillo insual en ellos. ¿Qué le habría dado Mike?

Los pequeños caninos de Lou bajaron y mordió el brazo de Harry, moviendo sus caderas contra el muslo de Harry.

—Eso duele, cachorro. Detente. —Jaló el cabello de Lou con fuerza apartando los dientes de la carne de Harry. Pequeñas gotas se extendieron por su manga.

—Déjame joderte, Harry. Por favor. Tengo que joderte. —Lou fue detrás de Harry, separando sus muslos mientras sostenía las caderas de Harry.

 _Oh, infiernos no._  Harry era siempre el de arriba. Nunca había sido el de abajo, con nadie. Nunca.

Lou comenzó a gruñir mientras empujaba su pene con fuerza entre los muslos de Harry. Lou metió sus dedos en la pretina del pantalón de Harry, tratando de bajar los jeans.

Harry se giró y tomó las muñecas de Lou entre sus manos y le mordió el hombro, duro.

—Si, muérdeme. Has que me corra.

Lou estaba montando el aire ahora, sus caderas se movían mientras su pene saltaba de arriba abajo.

Harry lo apartó mientras se desnudaba. Empujó a Lou de nuevo cuando él apoyaba su frente en la palma de Harry. ―Maldición cachorro. Espera.

Cuando Harry finalmente se desnudó, Lou se abalanzó, sacando a Harry de balance y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

—¿De dónde infiernos sacaste tanta fuerza?— Con lo mucho que Harry quería estar enojado con su pequeño cachorro, él estaba caliente como el infierno. Pensamientos que nunca había tenido cruzaron por su mente. Rodó a Lou sosteniéndolo. Dejando el pene de Lou atrapado entre sus nalgas. ¿Podría él? ¿Por Lou?

Harry se puso de pie y corrió a la recámara con un caliente Lou siguiéndolo. Llegó al cajón de la mesita al lado de la cama y tomó el lubricante antes de que Lou tomara su cintura y lo derribara a la cama.

—¡Mío!— Lou gruñó.

Lou estaba incontrolable. Empujó las piernas de Harry tratando de meter su pene en Harry. Joder. Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Lou y lo mantuvo contra la cama.  _Pequeña mierda_.

—¿Quieres joderme, cachorro?, ¿lo quieres?— Harry gruñó.

Lou asintió moviendo su cabeza en rápida sucesión arriba y abajo.

—Entonces me joderás.

Harry se giró y se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas, extendió el lubricante en la grieta de su culo. Empujó suavemente a Lou, evitando que se empalara en Harry.

—¡Dijiste que lo hiciera!

Lou metió dos dedos dentro de Harry. ¡Joder! Harry cerró los ojos con el ligero dolor que lo atravesó. Suavemente empujó a Lou de nuevo, solo que esta vez hizo que su pareja cayera al suelo.

—Pequeña mierda. ¿Tratas de desgarrarme?

Lou gimió viendo a Harry, su pene se movía de arriba abajo, pulsando. Harry sabía que Lou no podía detenerse. Podía sentir la lujuria de su pareja empeorar.

Suspiró cuando Lou se levantó. —Tranquilo, ¿entiendes?

Lou asintió. Harry podía decir que su pareja estaba demasiado duro como para no meter su pene en su culo, su boca, su oreja. En este momento, su pareja no cedía una maldita cosa.

Harry lentamente se acomodó en la cama viendo a Lou sobre su hombro.

Lou esta vez deslizó dos dedos suavemente, estirando a Harry. Lou lubricó su pene y lo empujó pasando el anillo de músculos.

—Détente, espera. —Harry estaba jadeando. ¿Cómo infiernos Lou lo tomaba por el culo? Estar abajo dolía. El ardor comenzó a disminuir. Harry asintió.

Lou se empujó todo el camino antes de que Harry pudiera detenerle de nuevo. Comenzó a empujarse, moviendo sus caderas hasta que golpeó la glándula de Harry.

—¡Santa mierda!— La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás cuando el total placer explotó. Esto, estaba bien ahora, él podía manejarlo—. Ve por eso, Lou. Logra liberarte.

Los empujes de Lou se volvieron fuertes, golpeando el interior de Harry. Su pareja gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando explotó en el interior del virgen culo de Harry. Pero eso no fue suficiente. El pene de Lou seguía duro como el acero.

—Harry, ayúdame, no puedo lograr que baje —Lou gritó.

Harry se giró sobre su espalda, Lou lo penetró de nuevo. Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Lou cuidando de que sus fuertes muslos no lo aplastaran. Levantó más las caderas, permitiendo a Lou una penetración más profunda. —Muerde mi cuello, Lou. —Quizás eso podría ayudar a su pareja.

Lou gruñó y se inclinó. Sus pequeños dientes se enterraron en el cuello de Harry. Harry se corrió en un instante, disparando su semen.

Lou bombeaba sus caderas y se corrió de nuevo. Esta vez su pene se suavizó... algo.

Harry dejó que Lou lo jodiera por lo que parecieron horas, su arrugado agujero gritaba después de un tiempo.

Finalmente, Lou cayó exhausto. Su pene flácido.

—Estás en grandes problemas, cachorro.

Lou se acurrucó en los brazos de Harry mientras su pareja lo llevaba al interior de la casa. Su pene ardía mucho. Gimió ante la fricción de sus jeans raspándolo.

🥀

—Lo encontraste, ¿está bien?— Storm sostuvo la puerta abierta mientras Harry la cruzaba cargando a Lou.

—Él está bien. No fueron drogas duras. —Harry se dirigió a las escaleras. Incluso acurrucado en los brazos de su pareja, Lou podía decir que su pareja caminaba raro—. Quiero que se encarguen del traficante de drogas del centro comercial. Secar la fuente que surte las necesidades de Lou.

—¿Él... él va a atravesar los síntomas de abstinencia de nuevo? ¿Necesitas que lo vigilemos?— Storm, junto con Tank siguieron a Harry a la recámara mientras dejaba al exhausto Lou bajo las mantas.

—No, no fue el mismo veneno. No creo que tenga el mismo efecto. Pronto estará bien. —Harry retiró el cabello de la frente de Lou.

—Llámanos si nos necesitas. Sabes que estamos aquí para ustedes —los dos lobos dejaron el cuarto.

Harry siseó al sentarse en la cama. Lou sabía que estaba en grandes problemas por esto. —Lo siento, Harry. —Lágrimas bajaban por la cara de Lou mientras se preguntaba si Harry ahora lo odiaba. Si había arruinado lo que empezaba a formarse entre ellos. Sabía que lo que había pasado antes era a causa de las drogas. Él no quería que Harry encontrara a alguien más. Lou había dejado de luchar cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba ayuda. Enfrentó el hecho de que no podría manejar esto ignorándolo.

Lou se movió cuando su pareja aplicó un frío gel, aliviando el ardor de su ingle. Hombre, se sentía tan bien.

—Solo aguanta. Tu pene está tan rojo como el cabello de Jasper. —Harry suavemente lo aplicó alrededor del pene, y las bolas de Lou.—Está bien, cachorro. No esperaba que pudieras superarlo sin al menos una recaída. Solo agradezco que no fuera con agujas. ―Harry jaló a Lou a sus brazos, acariciando su cabello y besando la cima de su cabeza.

—Pero yo te dejé abajo. Yo, _uh,_  te sometí.

Harry se rió. —No, no lo hiciste. Créeme cuando te digo que no hiciste nada que yo no permitiera que sucediera. Yo me permití estar abajo, recuerdas. Recuerda esa sensación la siguiente vez que quieras huir. Llámame. Siempre estaré ahí.

—Tú... ¿me dejarás? Um, lo harás... —Lou bajó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se volvían carmesí.

—Si, me gustó eso. —Harry lo apretó antes de soltarlo—. Vamos, tigre. Necesito ir a lavar mi pobre y adolorido culo, y no quiero dejarte. —Jaló a Lou al cuarto de baño con él y llenó la tina con agua caliente. Después, Harry se metió en ella sosteniendo a Lou en sus brazos.

Lou se acostó contra el pecho de Harry aliviado al sentir el calor que rodeaba su maltratado pene.

—No creo que pueda tener sexo en mucho tiempo —Lou dijo por lo bajo.

—De algún modo dudo eso.

🥀

Maverick se recargó en la silla cerrando los ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Después de acordar la tregua, el Alfa de la manada del Este estaba exigiendo que se le enviara a su pareja. ¿Qué infiernos se suponía que debería de hacer? Él no podía forzar a Jasper a nada. Tenía que ser su decisión.

Y encima de todo eso, tuvo otro sueño. Este era incluso más bizarro que el anterior. Luchaba por entender el significado, pero se le escapaba. Todo lo que sabía era que Storm estaba ahí y había cinco hombres asiáticos rodeándolo. ¿Eso significaría que Storm tendría cinco parejas? No, eso tendría que significar algo más, ¿pero qué?

Él estaba cansado de pensar cuando Cecil entró a la oficina. Gracias a los dioses que era alguien que realmente le hacía feliz ver. Su pareja subió en su regazo y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Maverick.

—¿Quieres hablarme de tu sueño? Quizás pueda ayudar —Cecil ofreció suavemente.

—No, bebé. Esos sueños solo puedo comentarlos con los involucrados. No puedo quebrar su confianza y confidencialidad.

—Entiendo. Solo que me gustaría poder hacer algo con tu humor. Eso me molesta. —Cecil se acurrucó más cerca.

—¿Quieres ir por un café con caramelo?— Maverick sonrió recordando la primera vez que vio a Cecil. Eso fue en el Café. Su bebé había ordenado ese dulce café con un pastel de limón. Estaría siempre agradecido con el destino por darle a su pequeño hombre.

Cecil se rió. —¿Lo recuerdas?

—Siempre.

🥀

Lou deslizó dos dedos dentro y fuera de su pareja. La cabeza de Harry apoyada en sus brazos mientras estaba acostado sobre su abdomen. —Qué manera de despertar.

Harry movió su culo con los movimientos de los dedos de Lou. Él podía decir que su pareja estaba disfrutando esto. Lou deslizó un tercer dedo y Harry apoyó su frente en la almohada. Lou separó las nalgas mientras su lengua recorría el arrugado agujero de Harry. Su pareja se empujó hacia atrás. Empalándose en la lengua de Lou. Lo jodió con la lengua hasta que necesitó más. Lou besó la apretada entrada y levantó la cabeza.

—Levanta las caderas, Harry.

Harry lo complació. El pene de Lou atravesó el anillo de músculos.

—Más duro, cachorro. —Lou se movía duro dentro del apretado culo de Harry, tomando sus caderas y perdiéndose dentro de su pareja. Amaba saber que podía darle placer a Harry. Lou solo había tenido sexo con Mike un puñado de veces. Esto no era nada de lo que hubiera experimentado, él había sido el de abajo todo el tiempo. Harry era su primera experiencia estando arriba. Lou decidió que le gustaban ambas, pero abajo siempre era su primera elección. Esto incluso lo hacía sentirse más cerca de Harry, el saber que él era su primera pareja estando arriba.

—Voy a correrme. —El cuerpo de Harry tembló mientras se corría sobre las sábanas, Lou aulló cuando el apretado culo de Harry se tensó, ordeñando el esperma de sus bolas.

Deslizó su flácido pene fuera de su pareja, y cayó de espaldas.

—Buenos días —Lou jadeó.

—Buenos días cachorro.

Harry jaló a Lou a sus brazos. —¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy?

Lou se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué hay por aquí?

—Bueno, hay una tienda de video juegos, un Café, una librería, un centro recreativo y la marina. —Harry se rió cuando Lou frotó la cara en su axila—. Te diré que... ¿por qué no salimos y vemos qué podemos hacer?

Lou pasó sus brazos por el gran pecho de su pareja. —Suena bien.

🥀

Lou soltó una carcajada mientras Harry trataba de lograr desenredar la línea de pescar de sus brazos.

—No, no puedes convertirte en una caña de pescar humana. ―Las carcajadas hicieron que Lou cayera contra el barandal.

—No diría que soy humano. Esto no es divertido, cachorro. Yo cazo no pesco. —Harry había pensado que podría ser buena idea rentar las cañas y pasar algún tiempo tranquilo con Lou. El día estaba claro, soleado y caliente. Su cachorro nunca había ido a pescar. Era algo que ambos querían probar.

No era un pescador, pero ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo infiernos esos tipos de la televisión hacían que se viera tan fácil?

—Espera, déjame ayudarte. —Lou arrugó la cara en concentración mientras trataba de desenredar la delgada línea del plateado reloj y del anillo en su meñique—. ¿Cómo lograste enredarlo tanto? —Lou se rió—. Quizás deberíamos de usarlo como carnada.

—Silencio, cachorro, antes de que use esta línea en más imaginativas maneras. —Harry al fin logró liberarse y lanzó todo al suelo.

—No, gracias. Mis pequeñas partes solo pueden tomar una experiencia traumática al año, y lo que sucedió en mi departamento fue suficiente para toda mi vida. —Harry vio a su pareja estremecerse visiblemente—. Mi pene tiembla de solo pensar en eso.

Harry pasó su mano por la parte de atrás del cuello de Lou, jalándolo para un beso. —Chico listo.

Ellos regresaron las cañas y Harry guió a su pareja o las diferentes tiendas. Lou se detuvo frente a una librería. —¿Puedo comprar un libro? No se lo digas a nadie, pero estoy cerca de ser un nerd.

—No se lo diré a nadie, amor, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Harry abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Lou, la emoción iluminaba su cara. Le daría a su pareja todo para mantenerlo feliz. Para ver su cara sonriente en lugar de triste y con dolor, él podría comprarle la librería entera.

—¿Puedo ayudarles, caballeros?

Harry se giró para ver a un hombre unos centímetros más alto que él. Tenía una amistosa cara.

—Me preguntaba si tiene algunos libros sobre dependencia química. —Harry estaba impactado y orgulloso de que su pareja hubiera elegido aprender sobre su adicción. Al parecer su cachorro no estaba jugando. Harry luchó contra su urgencia de comprarle a su pareja todos los libros sobre drogas y ayudarle a lo que sea que necesitara, pero sabía que tenía que apartarse y permitir que Lou hiciera esto. Él estaría ahí para cuando su pareja lo necesitara.

—Seguro, ¿algún químico en particular?— Guió a Lou al fondo de la tienda, mostrándole la sección que necesitaba. Harry se quedó cerca pero le dio a su pareja el espacio que necesitaba.

—No. —El dependiente tomó dos libros y se los entregó a Lou.

—¿Algo más?— Lo ojos del tipo se suavizaron cuando le preguntó a Lou. Harry se preguntaba si el dependiente adivinó que eran pareja. O quizás él pensó que Lou estaba tratando de ayudar a alguien más. En cualquier caso, Harry estaba feliz de que Lou finalmente hubiera reconocido el apoyo que lo rodeaba.

—¿Qué acerca de una novela sobre un buen romance gay?— Lou se ruborizó ante su solicitud cuando el dependiente se rió suavemente.

—Te sorprenderías de cuántas mujeres compran esos libros.

—¿En serio?— Harry preguntó. ¿Qué había de interesante en el amor gay para que una mujer leyera sobre eso? Seguro, que en su pequeña ciudad no les importaba que hombres gay vivieran aquí, pero la total aceptación aún no estaba a la par.

El dependiente asintió mientras guiaba a Lou a la sección de solo para adultos. Harry se les unió, curioso mientras Lou seleccionaba. Lou se inclinó hacia el oído de Harry. —Nunca está de más conseguir algunas buenas ideas —murmuró moviendo las cejas.

Harry sonrió mientras Lou escogía tres libros y los llevaba al frente de la tienda. Dejó su compra en el mostrador y Harry sacó su cartera.

—No te había visto por aquí antes. —El dependiente le ofreció la mano—. Soy Murphy.

—Lou. Y él es mi pareja, Harry. —Ellos se estrecharon la mano. Y Murphy saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a su pareja.

—Gracias, Lou. Espero verte de nuevo. —Les sonrió y les dijo adiós con la mano cuando Lou y Harry salían.

—Agradable tipo.

—Sí. ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?— Harry sostuvo su mano mientras se dirigían al Café. Lou tomó asiento en un suave sillón rojo, viendo sus sucias novelas. Se reía graciosamente para cuando Harry llegó con las bebidas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada. Te lo mostraré después. —Lou dejó el libro dentro de la pequeña bolsa de papel.

🥀

Lou entró al estudio y jaló a Cecil y Johnny a un lado. —Miren lo que Harry me compró. —Sacó los tres libros de la bolsa, viendo sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie más pudiera verlos.

 _—Guau_ , ¿esos son libros sucios?— Cecil trató de tomar uno de la mano de Lou, pero Lou lo bloqueó.

Asintió moviendo la cabeza rápidamente— _. Uh-huh,_  son gay. Puedes leerlos después de mí. ¿Está bien?

—¿Qué son libros sucios?— Johnny vio de Cecil a Lou, con sus cejas levantadas.

Cecil lanzó su brazo a los hombros de Johnny. —Johnny, mi hombre, tienes mucho qué aprender.

🥀

Blair estaba sentado en un lado viendo a los tres murmurando como si temieran ser atrapados por sus padres viendo revistas pornográficas. Sonrió tristemente, desearía ser tan inocente como esos tres. Blair daría lo que fuera por rehacer su vida, pero el destino había elegido un camino diferente para él. Unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás cuando Dakota lo levantó del sofá. 

—¿Qué deprimió a mi rayito de sol?

Blair acarició con su nariz el cuello de Dakota. Si él rehacía su vida significaba que Dakota ya no estaría en ella. Él no cambiaría nada.

—Ahora nada.

🥀

Cecil, Johnny y Lou recorrían el pasillo. Era después de la media noche. No querían que nadie los atrapara. Sería muy embarazoso ser descubiertos viendo porno. El libro de Lou había mencionado algo de lo que ellos no tenían ni idea y estaban que se morían por descubrir lo que era. Ellos sabían que los lobos tenían un oído excepcional así que incluso trataban de que el suelo no crujiera cuando se alejaban.

Cecil llevó su dedo índice a los labios mientras lentamente giraba la perilla. Entraron al área alfombrada cuando la luz blanca iluminó sus caras. Cecil encendió la computadora mientras Johnny saltaba de un pie a otro con las manos en su boca. Lou tomó la mano de Johnny para que se sentara antes de que causara que los descubrieran.

—Lo tengo. —Johnny se apresuró a rodear el escritorio de Maverick y los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo lo que se mostraba en la computadora.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— Maverick preguntó, Hawk y Harry entraban detrás de él.

—¡Oh Dios! Nos descubrieron. ¡Corran!— Johnny gritó rodeando el escritorio tratando de salir corriendo de la oficina. Hawk lo tomó de la cintura y lo jaló a sus brazos. Lo jaló más cerca mientras rodeaba el escritorio para ver el monitor.

Cecil sacudió la cabeza y se reía ante la paranoica reacción de Johnny cuando los guerreros los descubrieron viendo un website de pornografía. Él era tan novato.

—Uh, chicos. Creo que necesitan ver esto.

Maverick y Harry abrazaron a sus parejas y rodearon el escritorio.

Los ojos de Maverick saltaban y Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado y frunció el ceño.

—Cecil, ¿por qué tú y las otras parejas entraron en este website?— Maverick no podía quitar la vista de la pantalla.

—El libro mencionaba a los hermafroditas, y queríamos saber qué era eso. Por favor, apaga la pantalla. —Cecil se estremeció en los brazos de Maverick.

—Si querías saber, lo único que tenías que hacer era preguntar. Esas imágenes son repugnantes. —Harry apagó la website.

—Créeme, con imágenes como esas, lo haré. —Lou se estremeció.

🥀

Harry inmediatamente cambió a su forma de lobo cuando entró en la cocina rodeando a Tank con las mandíbulas abiertas.

 _—Wow,_  Harry, no estoy lastimando a Lou. Cálmate. —Tank bajó a Lou de arriba de su cabeza, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos—. Lo ayudaba a subir, Harry.

—Está bien, Harry. —Lou pasó su mano por el pelo de su pareja. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Harry en su forma de lobo. Era hermoso—. Solo necesitaba que Tank me levantara para alcanzar un tazón, y me asustan las alturas. Estoy bien, pareja ―Lou le aseguró.

Harry gruñó y cambió de forma. Sacó a Lou de los brazos de Tank, acariciando con su nariz el cuello y frotando su espalda.

—Compañero, tranquilo. Él necesitaba un gran tazón para los refrigerios. Sabía que enloquecerías cuando lo levanté. Lo siento. ―Tank salió dejando a Harry y Lou solos.

—¿Estás bien, cachorro?

Lou se rió. —Estoy bien, mi caballero de brillante armadura. No te das cuenta cuán malditamente alto es Tank hasta que estás sobre su cabeza.

Harry jaló una silla al mostrador, parándose en ella para alcanzar el tazón que su pareja iba a tomar antes. —Me aseguraré de que las cosas estén en los gabinetes de abajo para las parejas pequeñas.

Lou lo golpeó con el gran tazón de plástico. —Te daré, tú pequeño.

—Bueno, bebé. Mides solo uno sesenta y dos en una casa llena de hombres de más de uno ochenta. Tú eres pequeño. —Harry se apartó cuando Lou lo iba a golpear de nuevo con el tazón.  —Sé lindo, cachorro. O te nalguearé.

 _—Promesas, promesas._ —Lou sirvió los nachos y mordió uno.

—¿Tú y los chicos tienen grandes planes esta noche?— Harry tomó un puñado de nachos mientras veía a Lou sacar los refrescos del refrigerador. Amaba ver a su pareja con sus nuevos amigos. La confianza de Lou estaba creciendo y su necesidad de drogas era casi inexistente.

—Sí. Cecil consiguió una película de horror para que la viéramos. ¿Quieres unirte?

—No. Es tu noche con tus amigos. Diviértete. —Harry besó a Lou—. Voy a vestirme para buscar a Tank y disculparme.

🥀

—No puedo ver eso. —Johnny se cubrió los ojos mientras el asesino con el hacha partía a su víctima en pequeños pedazos. Los terribles gritos retumbaban en las paredes del estudio rodeándolos.

—Ya cambió, amigo. —Blair jaló a Johnny más cerca de su pecho mientras la mujer corría a través de la bodega abandonada, cayendo un millón de veces.

—Por qué no dejas de caerte, idiota. —Lou lanzó un puñado de palomitas a la enorme pantalla plana de televisión—. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre se caen?

—Supongo que por el peso extra de sus bubis —dijo Johnny riéndose graciosamente.

Todos ellos soltaron una carcajada mientras el asesino la acorralaba, y cortaba la energía eléctrica de la bodega.

La luz se apagó en el estudio. Cecil gritó, el pánico lo inundó. Estaba oscuro. Él sentía que rodeaban el sofá cuando le gritaba a Maverick, sollozando.

Dos grandes brazos lo levantaron y lo sostuvieron fuerte. —Estoy aquí, bebé. No estás en los túneles. La energía se fue eso es todo. Tranquilo. Alguien va a ver qué sucede. —Maverick gruñó. No le gustaba ver a Cecil tan aterrado. Maverick sabía lo que recordaba y quería detenerlo inmediatamente.

—Revisaré —alguien dijo mientras él llevaba a Cecil hacia la ventana y abría las cortinas para que la luz de la luna les llegara.

—Piensa en esto como una noche romántica. Solo tú y yo y la luz de la luna. —Maverick frotó la espalda de su pareja mientras esperaba que la energía se restaurara.

🥀

—¿Él va a estar bien?— Lou le murmuró a Harry.

—Sí, solo tuvo una experiencia traumática que involucraba oscuros túneles. Ahora le aterra la oscuridad. Maverick está con él. —Harry jaló a Lou a sus brazos, manteniéndolo cerca. Eso podría ser una falla eléctrica o no lo sería. No quería correr riesgos con su pareja. Harry vio hacia Hawk que sostenía fuerte a Johnny en sus brazos, mientras que Kota sostenía a Blair. Sabía que Micah mantenía a Oliver seguro arriba.

Harry podía oír a Loco murmurar al oído de Maverick. —No fue una falla eléctrica. La cortaron.

🥀

Las parejas inmediatamente fueron escoltadas hacia la oficina de Maverick mientras los Centinelas estaban en alerta. Incluso Oliver fue bajado y llevado a la oficina con ellos. 

  
—¿Qué sucede? Micah me despertó y me trajo aquí. —Oliver veía de uno a otro mientras preguntaba.

—El asesino salió de la pantalla para comerte —Johnny le contestó.

Oliver giró los ojos. —Lo que sea, amigo.

—Hubo una falla eléctrica —Blair le dijo a su hermano. Lou vio la manera en que Oliver torció sus labios hacia Blair. ¿Qué estaba mal con este chico? ¿Qué había causado que el corazón de Oliver se volviera tan negro?

—Oí que Loco le dijo a Maverick que la cortaron. —Cecil se movió más cerca de Lou. Jaló a la pareja más cerca de él. Los ojos de Cecil irradiaban puro terror. Harry le había dicho acerca de la experiencia de Cecil, así que podía entender por qué la pareja era de esa manera.

—¿Por qué alguien la cortaría?— Johnny se veía confundido.

—Para mantener el elemento sorpresa —Oliver sugirió.

 _—¿Huh?—_  Johnny se veía incluso más confundido.

Todos se congelaron cuando oyeron ruidos afuera de la ventana, e incluso Oliver se acercó a las otras parejas.

—No creo que debamos quedarnos aquí. Me encontré con un pasaje cuando revisaba por aquí una noche. Creo que deberíamos escondernos ahí. —Oliver cruzó el cuarto, golpeando un florero redondo que estaba en uno de los libreros pegados a la pared. Oliver lo empujó y el librero se separó.

Cecil negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras se alejaba. —No hay manera de que vaya por ahí. —Cecil se veía como si estuviera desnudo en medio de una ventisca.

—Estarás seguro. No estás solo. Vamos amigo. —Blair tomó la muñeca de Cecil y lo jaló con él.

🥀

—Creo que necesitamos apurarnos. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. —Lou quería a Harry. El miedo hacía temblar su cuerpo mientras seguía a los otros chicos por el pasaje.

—Si, apúrate. —Johnny giró sus dedos frente a él. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos por el miedo mientras Lou lo empujaba. Lou cerró el librero, rezando porque ellos no hubieran cometido un gran error por entrar ahí.

🥀

Harry corrió por los pasillos cuando oyó que vidrios se quebraban y madera se astillaba. Eso fue en la oficina de Maverick.

_Las parejas._

Cuando rodeó la esquina, Hawk y Kota se unieron a él, Micah no iba muy atrás de él. Ellos atravesaron la puerta y encontraron el vidrio de la ventana en mil pedazos, las cortinas volaban y el marco estaba quebrado.

Sus parejas no estaban a la vista.

Aullidos hicieron eco en la oscuridad.

🥀

—Vamos, dulzura. Blair te tiene. —Blair abrazaba a Cecil fuerte a su costado mientras ellos recorrían ese laberinto. El túnel de madera era lo suficientemente ancho para una persona. Blair caminaba de lado para mantener a Cecil cerca.

Lou sostenía fuerte a Johnny. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba mientras él lo sostenía. Oliver guiaba el camino.

—¿Dónde crees que termine esto?— Blair le preguntó a su hermano.

Oliver solo se encogió de hombros.

Había una pequeña luz parpadeando cuando abrieron el librero y se reveló el pasaje. Blair se sentía como un monstruo forzando a Cecil a entrar en el pasillo. Sabiendo sobre el secuestro de Cecil y su cercana experiencia con la muerte, sabía que él estaba lastimando mentalmente al pequeño en este momento al hacerlo atravesar por esto. Pero sus entrañas le decían que tenían que salir inmediatamente de la oficina. Después de estar en las calles había aprendido a escuchar a sus instintos.

—¿Cuánto más crees que falta?— De nuevo, su hermano solo se encogió de hombros—. ¿Podrías decirme algo? Algunos de nosotros necesitamos consuelo. —Blair apretó más cerca a Cecil. A él no le importaba los problemas que Oliver tuviera, Cecil y Johnny estaban aterrados y necesitaban que alguien actuara como si supiera lo que estaban haciendo.

—Qué jodidos sé. Nunca llegué tan lejos —Oliver gruñó sobre el hombro.

—No tienes que ser un imbécil sobre esto. —Blair estaba realmente tratando de evitar que su hermano vertiera más ira sobre gente inocente. Este no era el momento para que mostrara lo que se había convertido en una conducta normal en él. Las parejas estaban aterradas y necesitaban saber lo que estaban haciendo. Blair estaba aterrado pero se mantenía calmado para que los otros no estuvieran totalmente perdidos.

—Como sea.

—¿Qué infiernos te sucede, Oliver? En un tiempo tú me buscabas para que te mantuviera seguro y te mantuviera feliz. ¿Qué te sucedió para volverte tan amargado?— Blair no podía aguantarlo más. Quería a su hermanito de regreso. No le gustaba el chico frente a él. Ese chico frío, amargado y cruel.

Oliver se giró y enfrento a Blair. —¿Qué crees que me sucedió? ¡Papá me sucedió! Me dejaste en las manos de un monstruo. Tú. El hermano que se suponía que tenía que preocuparse por mí. El hermano que me protegía me dejó sin protección. —Oliver se giró y continúo. Ellos aumentaron el ritmo para seguirlo.

Blair le gritó:—¿Crees que fue mi elección? ¡Me lanzó a la calle! Traté de hablar con alguien. Traté de hacer que alguien me escuchara. A nadie le importó una mierda. Si no me importaras, no hubiera mandado a Dakota por ti. Me importas, Oliver. Me importa mucho lo que te sucedía. Me desgarraba saber que estabas con él. —Blair ahora estaba llorando. Él había tratado de contener todo el dolor que sentía, trató de mantener las malditas barreras altas. Pero la amargura en las acusaciones de Oliver las derrumbó.

—Como sea. Pudiste haber regresado y llevarme contigo ―Oliver gruñó.

—Qué, ¿a las inclemencias de la calle? ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir?  _Oh, sí._  Lo sabes. El señor sabe que te aseguraste de lanzármelo a la cara. —Blair tenía que calmarse. Primero ellos estaban gritando y eso no era bueno cuando trataban de esconderse. Segundo, Johnny estaba llorando.

—Detengan eso, ambos. Me alegra que ambos finalmente hayan sacado las cosas de su pecho, esto llevará a que tengamos algo de tranquilidad —Lou siseó y jaló a Johnny más cerca, frotando su espalda y tranquilizándolo.

—Escuchen. —Oliver se detuvo y levantó la mano, inclinó la cabeza para oír cuidadosamente.

Todos ellos guardaron silencio y oyeron pasos que se acercaban. 

—Corran —Oliver murmuró.

Todos ellos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron en el confinado espacio, dieron una vuelta y otra y luego descendieron. Tropezaron cuando Oliver llegó a una pared. Estaban en algún tipo de cámara con ningún lugar a donde ir. Paredes de tierra los rodeaban.

Cecil estaba llorando histéricamente aferrándose a Blair.

—¿Ahora qué?— Blair preguntó con pánico en su voz. Esto no era bueno. Tenían que ir a algún lugar o lo que fuera que estaba detrás de ellos finalmente los alcanzaría y tendría a las parejas arrinconadas.

Blair vio a Oliver mientras buscaba un arma. Ellos tenían que tener algo que pudieran usar. Su hermano era el líder no oficial del grupo y Blair sabía que Oliver sentía que su trabajo era protegerlos. Algo del viejo Oliver estaba saliendo. Su hermano encontró una raíz de un metro con cinco por diez de ancho que salía de una estructura que delineaba la pared, aparentemente un viejo sistema de algún tipo. Jaló y la giró hasta que la liberó. —Vengan detrás de mí.

Los cuatro se acercaron detrás de Oliver mientras él levantaba el pedazo de madera.

—Suerte. Suerte. Pequeñas parejas perdidas —dijo Jackson cuando estuvo a su vista. Caminaba casualmente hacia el aterrado grupo. Lou y Blair empujaron a Cecil y Johnny detrás de ellos.

—Pensé que te habían pateado el culo y echado de la ciudad, perrito —Blair le gruñó. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué provocaba a un lobo loco? Sí, él necesitaba que le examinaran la cabeza.

—Cállate, puta. No te necesito ahora que tengo a las parejas del Alfa y del Comandante.

—No le hables a mi hermano de esa forma, pedazo de mierda. —Oliver blandió el pedazo de madera frente a Jackson haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

—Maldición, las parejas consiguieron agallas en estos días. Hubo un tiempo en que eran vistos pero no escuchados. Ah, esos buenos viejos días. —Jackson se acercó de nuevo—. Solo entrégame a esos dos pequeños  _twinks_ , y me iré. Sin daños, no seas tonto.

—Trata de tomarlos y te encajaré esto en tu negro corazón ―Oliver gritó.

—Tonto. No soy un vampiro. Deberías de entrar en la escuela. Ahora entrégamelos. —Jackson se abalanzó hacia Oliver que sostuvo la madera y se la clavó. Las garras de Jackson salieron pero no lo tocaron cuando cayó sobre el cuerpo de Oliver. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar y Johnny a llorar histéricamente mientras Lou retiraba el cuerpo de Jackson lejos de Oliver.

—Yo–yo lo maté. —Oliver dejó la improvisada arma mientras caía contra la pared viendo sus manos como si le fueran extrañas.

Oliver rápidamente recuperó la compostura cuando oyeron pasos de nuevo, muchos pasos acercándose. Su hermano tomó la ensangrentada arma y se colocó frente a las parejas de nuevo. Sosteniéndola en alto, listo para atacar a quien se acercara. Blair estaba aterrado y orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

Maverick fue el primero en dar vuelta en la esquina, deteniéndose cuando vio toda la escena. Él levantó las manos. ―Está bien, Oliver. Baja eso. Estás a salvo.

Blair vio a Oliver que tenía la mirada desenfocada. Sus ojos viendo alrededor. Blair sabía que Oliver ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Blair sabía que matar a Jackson le había afectado. El acto se mostraba en su mente y su cerebro lo rechazaba.

Micah se empujó y levantó los brazos cuando Oliver le lanzó el pedazo de madera. —¡Quédate lejos de ellos!

Micah lo tomó y lo jaló a sus brazos. —Te tengo. Todo está bien. ―Oliver se derrumbó contra su pareja confundido.

—¡Johnny! ¿Dónde jodidos está mi pareja? ¡Johnny!— Todos se hicieron a un lado mientras Hawk se apresuraba hacia ellos y Johnny corría hacia Hawk, gimiendo y gritando el nombre de Hawk. Hawk lo levantó y lo sostuvo fuerte—. Está bien, lindo bebé. Estás con papi. —Hawk enterró la cara en el cabello de Johnny y soltó una fuerte respiración, sus hombros temblaban.

Las cabezas de Blair y Oliver se giraron viendo a Hawk.

—Larga historia —Micah y Kota dijeron al unísono.

Blair se giró hacia su hermano. —Esto no está terminado entre nosotros.

—Como sea —Oliver murmuró mientras Micah lo jalaba.

🥀

Harry tomó a Lou, jalando la camiseta y recorriendo con sus manos su torso. —¿Estás lastimado? ¿Te lastimó, cachorro?

Lou iba a morir de mortificación si Harry no se detenía.  _«Jesús, los chicos estaban aquí»._  Harry se acercó besando su cara y cabeza. Lou amaba eso.

Kota tomó a Blair mientras Maverick cargaba a Cecil para sacarlo, guiando el camino.

Cuando ellos llegaron al librero. Maverick vio hacia atrás. —No tenía ni idea de que eso estaba aquí. ¿Quién lo encontró?

—Oliver —Blair respondió.

—Muy inteligente, jovencito. Muy inteligente —Maverick lo alabó—. Creo que la gente no solo debe enfrentar lo que hace mal, sino también reconocer lo que hace bien. Balance.

Oliver se encogió de hombros y alejó la mirada.

🥀

Maverick se sentó en la silla de su oficina con Cecil acurrucado en sus brazos. Los Centinelas habían colocado una tabla en la ventana y recogido los restos de vidrios.

Hawk se sentó en el sofá, jalando a Johnny más cerca, ahora Johnny estaba más calmado. Lou notó que a Hawk no le importaba quién lo viera llorar.

—Entonces, ¿qué infiernos quería Jackson?— Harry preguntó mientras besaba a su pareja.

—A Cecil y a Johnny —Lou contestó.

Hawk gruñó fuerte.

—¿Por qué? No puedo imaginar los motivos de Jackson. Seguro de que la pareja del Alfa es un gran blanco, pero Jackson ya no está detrás del territorio ni siquiera de la posición. Esto no tiene sentido. —Harry preguntó en un gruñido de voz.

—¿Sabes que él es un  _pimp_ _*?_  Él se acercó a mi cuando fuimos al Café. Creo que él piensa que con Cecil y Johnny puede ganar más dinero como sus chicos de alquiler. —Kota jaló a Blair a sus brazos.

 _(* Pimp, nombre coloquial para el que maneja prostitutas, el proxeneta, como cada país tiene su nombre se deja el original._ )

—Te amo, rayito de sol.

Blair le sonrió a su pareja, besando su cuello. —¿Esto realmente se terminó? Porque fue realmente aterrador —le murmuró a su pareja.

—Si, se terminó. Yo te tengo, rayito de sol.

Blair se apoyó en su lobo, con sus ojos cerrados, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente como si tratara de borrar la experiencia.

Lou estaba tratando de entender todo esto. Había aprendido más de las parejas esta noche que durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Eso hizo que sus problemas parecieran un poco más manejables, el saber que las otras parejas trataban con sus propios problemas.

Hawk envolvió a Johnny en sus brazos y salió de la oficina, gruñendo, su pareja gemía y temblaba.

—Recuérdenme nunca hacer nada que de alguna manera lastime a ese pequeño. Hawk está loco —Lou se estremeció.

—Su trabajo es proteger a su pareja, y Hawk es un adicto al trabajo. Me sorprende que deje a Johnny salir a jugar. —Harry se reía.

—Está bien, suficiente emoción por una noche. Todo el mundo fuera. No tienen que regresar a sus habitaciones, pero tienen que salir de mi oficina. —Maverick bajó la cabeza y habló suavemente con Cecil que se acurrucaba fuerte contra el Alfa. Lou sabía cómo se sentía. Esta noche fue algo que nunca quería experimentar de nuevo. Jamás.

Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lou y lo guió a las escaleras.

🥀

Oliver estaba apoyado contra la pared fuera de la oficina del Alfa. Estaba visiblemente temblando.

—Estás bien, estás a salvo. —Micah pasó sus manos por el cabello de Oliver—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti por defenderlos.

—Pero lo maté —Oliver gimió.

Micah jaló a su pareja a sus brazos, dándole el consuelo que sabía que Oliver necesitaba ahora. Su pareja podría engañar a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que era un imbécil indiferente, pero Micah lo conocía mejor. Ese era un mecanismo de defensa que Micah lentamente estaba retirando. Él estaba a salvo aquí, Oliver necesitaba darse cuenta de eso.

—Él no está muerto, pareja. Él es un shifter. Sanará en un momento.

Oliver lo vio en shock. —¿No lo maté?

—No, Oliver, no lo hiciste. Vamos, subamos. Suficiente drama por una noche.

🥀

Jasper estaba de pie frente a la ventana de la recámara, viendo hacia la noche, su corazón pesado con la decisión frente a él. Sabía que a un shifter se le garantizaba solo una pareja de por vida, y Zeus fue la elección del destino para él.

No tenía ni idea de cómo manejar eso. Alguien iba a salir lastimado. Eso era inevitable. Lo único que deseaba era que Cody encontrara a su pareja pronto. Que su  _Code-hombre_  sufriera era inaceptable.

Oh, qué intrincada madeja tejieron cuando decidieron llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. El precio que pagarían por eso era alto.

Jasper solo rezaba porque no fuera demasiado alto.

Se giró en la oscuridad sabiendo que él y Cody nunca tendrían intimidad de nuevo, no con Zeus esperándolo.

Jasper se sentó en el borde de la cama presionando su frente con las palmas. Esta era una jodida situación.

🥀

—Pobre Oliver. Creo que tiene un lio incluso mayor en su cabeza ahora. Él fue quien mató a Jackson.

—Jackson no está muerto. Él es un lobo. Está sanando mientras hablamos. Los Centinelas lo sacaron del túnel y lo encerraron hasta que Zeus venga por él. —Harry cerró la puerta de la recámara guiando a Lou a la cama.

Lou estaba impactado de oír que el lobo aún seguía vivo. Los eventos en el túnel lo habían sacudido. Estaba seguro que todos ellos morirían. Él había actuado valiente pero en su interior estaba aterrado. Gracias a los dioses que los planes de Jackson fallaron. Se estremecía de solo pensar en Johnny y en Cecil fuera en la fría noche viviendo una vida de prostitución.

Harry acunó la cara de Lou besándolo repetidamente mientras al mismo tiempo le quitaba la camisa.

—Si me quieres desnudo, tienes que dejar de besarme. —Lou se reía mientras dejaba sus sombríos pensamientos.

—Dura elección —Harry dijo contra sus labios mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Los hombros de Lou fueron revelados cuando Harry apartó la tela y besaba la piel expuesta. La lengua de Harry seguía un rastro a través del brazo de su pareja, lamiendo la cremosa piel.

Lou dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Su boca abierta y su respiración jadeante. Harry estaba sorprendido por él. Lou era el hombre que él solo se atrevía a soñar con tener.

Harry lentamente besó hacia abajo la piel de Lou, lamiendo con su lengua la espalda y el trasero de Lou y entonces sus caderas mientras lentamente lo desnudaba. Harry hizo su camino hacia la ingle de Lou, besando su pene mientras caía de rodillas. Lamía y acariciaba a Lou, separando sus muslos. Los dedos de Harry excitaban a Lou cuando recorrían su arrugado saco. Chupó una bola en el interior de su boca, pasando su lengua alrededor y entonces la liberó e hizo lo mismo con la otra.

—Harry, por favor —Lou jadeante rogaba—. Mis piernas están débiles. Mis rodillas amenazan con ceder.

Harry caminó de rodillas mientras Lou caminaba hacia atrás hasta alcanzar la cama. Harry nunca dejó de darle atención al cuerpo de Lou. Las manos de Harry subieron y se extendieron sobre el abdomen de Lou mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás. Lou cayó de espaldas mientras Harry lamía su camino al eje de Lou.

—Sabes malditamente bien, cachorro —Harry expresó mientras chupaba el vertical eje. Harry empujaba a Lou hasta que él pudo subir a la cama entre las piernas de su cachorro y tomó en su boca el lleno eje de su cachorro hasta la base. Harry vio a Lou. Su pareja estaba apoyada en los codos viéndolo con la boca abierta, viendo con asombro a Harry.

Harry sonrió, entonces tomó el pene de Lou más profundamente en su boca, chupándolo mientras preparaba a su pareja para penetrarlo pronto.

—Harry. —La respiración de Lou era jadeante, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras rodaba los ojos.  _Oh si,_  él iba a amar a su cachorro justo ahora.

Harry abrió su boca aún más, relajó los músculos de su garganta mientras Lou empujaba su eje lentamente a su garganta. Las manos de Lou jugaban con el cabello de Harry.

—Tan bueno —Lou murmuró mientras empujaba su pene de nuevo en la garganta de Harry. Harry permitía que su pareja jodiera su boca. El eje de Lou estaba duro como una roca.

Sus mejillas se hundían con la succión, Harry jaló el pene de su pareja, las caderas de Lou se levantaban de la cama y sus rodillas se separaban gimiendo mientras las manos de Remy recorrían la piel de su cuerpo.

—Hazme el amor, Harry —Lou rogaba—. Te necesito dentro de mí. Que me recuerdes que estoy enamorado de alguien a quien le importo.

Harry se apartó hasta que el pene de Lou salió de su boca, besó la cabeza del pene antes de tomar el lubricante y empezar a preparar a Lou, sus dedos hacían un balet, haciéndole el amor a su apretado agujero, recorriéndolo, excitándolo con los dedos que se movían en una seductora danza, que gritaba su amor en esa noche.

Harry se inclinó y besó cada globo empujando las piernas de Lou hacia atrás y acariciando la suave piel de los muslos de su pareja, tomándose su tiempo para hacerle el amor a Lou en cada posible manera además de la penetración. —Eres todo para mí, cachorro. Mi vida, mi amor, mi mundo entero. Nunca dudes de eso. —Harry se empujó hacia adelante penetrando a su pareja mientras lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y sus ojos se cerraban con la fuerza del compartido placer en ondas eléctricas que hacían que sus venas se sintieran como recorridas por fuego.

Lou envolvió sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, cruzando los tobillos en la baja espalda de Harry. —Muéstrame ―Lou jadeaba cuando Harry cayó en sus brazos. Acunando la cara de su pareja, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos mientras se empujaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, llevando a Lou con él a otro plano, un plano de intimidad que solo ellos compartían. Eran solo ellos en este momento del tiempo.

Harry comenzó a empujarse más duro, su mano derecha en la cadera de Lou, masajeando la carne mientras se empujaba dentro del apretado agujero de Lou que lo tomaba, recordándole que Lou era suyo. Su amor. Su pareja podría haber estado una vez perdido en un mundo de inseguridades, solo y asustado, pero ahora lo tenía Harry.

—Más duro, Harry. Hazme sentir que soy tuyo —Lou rogó mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacia los empujes, dándole a Harry mayor penetración.

Enderezándose, Harry jaló las piernas de Lou del rededor de él y las sostuvo por detrás de las rodillas, mientras se empujaba dentro y fuera, ver a su pene hacerle el amor a esa deliciosa rosa, era la más asombrosa vista. —No te corras, Lou. Quiero que me jodas.

—Entonces será mejor que te apures. Casi estoy ahí. —Lou liberó su propio pene, luchando contra su orgasmo.

Empujándose contra su cachorro, Harry apretó las mandíbulas y gruñó a través de sus dientes mientras explotaba. Sus nervios se sentían desgarrarse y su cuerpo temblaba con la fuerza de su liberación. Rápidamente bajó las piernas de Lou y se deslizó a su lado.

Lou se levantó, tomó el lubricante y preparó a Harry. —¿Listo? Por favor di que sí. Estoy cerca de terminar.

—Hazlo —Harry jadeó. Se colocó en cuatro patas y bajó la cabeza mientras Lou entraba en él. El dolor se convirtió en placer cuando Lou tomó sus caderas con una mano y con la otra frotaba la columna de Harry.

—Te amo, Harry —Lou confesó mientras se empujaba más duro, cambiando el ángulo hacia donde sabía que se encontraba la glándula de Harry, haciendo que gimiera.

—También te amo, cachorro. —Harry se perdió en los sentimientos que Lou le mostraba. Su mano se aferró a las sábanas, bajó la cabeza mientras se empujaba hacia atrás jodiéndose con el pene de Lou, su pene regresó a la vida rogando por correrse de nuevo.

—Estoy cerca. —Lou aumentó el ritmo mientras Harry apretaba los músculos. Lou gritó cuando se corrió.

Harry tomó su pene y bombeó ferozmente hasta que disparó chorros de blanco semen sobre la cama. Ambos cayeron, Harry aun con Lou dentro de él. Aun no quería dejar ir a su pareja. Se sentía bien tenerlo dentro.

Las manos de Lou en los hombros de Harry sosteniéndolo cerca, mientras Harry temblaba debido a su orgasmo.

—Gracias. —Lou besó a Harry entre los hombros.

—¿Por qué, cachorro?

—Por amarme. —Lou frotó su mejilla contra la sudada espalda de Harry, sosteniéndolo fuerte. Su pareja se aferraba a él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca. Harry sabía lo que sentía.

Harry con renuencia se movió, Lou salió de él. Jaló a su pareja a sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y besando su frente. Ellos se quedaron en silencio sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

🥀

Lou bailaba en el estudio jugando video juegos. Nunca lo había hecho antes, pero era divertido. Blair lo había desafiado. El chico parecía ser muy agradable.

—Derrotado. —Blair se rió, chocando con Cecil la mano.

—De nuevo. —Lou hizo pucheros. No iba a ser superado—. Tres juegos. El ganador se lleva todo.

—¿De qué ganador hablas? Oh sí, si no lo has adivinado, ese seré yo. —Blair le dio un guiño a Lou, Lou gruñó. El bocón caería.

—El perdedor... —Lou palmeó su mentón durante un momento, tratando de pensar en algo bueno.

—¿Qué si el perdedor paga la cena de todos?— Johnny sugirió.

—Es poco, pero está bien. —Blair regresó al juego.

Lou sostuvo el control cuidando de iniciar rápido.  _Trampa._

—¡Vamos, Lou!— Johnny saltaba levantando las manos al aire frenéticamente.

—Ves cómo es esto. —Blair se reía mientras Lou gritaba. Ganó el segundo juego. Él y Johnny chocaron la mano.

—Aun no vas a la cabeza, gritón. —Blair de nuevo inició el juego. Esta vez Lou estaba listo para él. Su carro giró dentro de la pared, entonces salió de nuevo. Pequeños personajes en el desierto los animaban. ¿Por qué la gente estaría de pie en el desierto? Lou rápidamente regresó su mente al juego.

 _—Oh, sí,_  gané.  _Oh, sí,_  perdiste _. Oh, sí,_  Blair es un perdedor.

Lou movía sus brazos adelante y atrás mientras bailaba y cantaba.

—Como sea. Vamos. —Blair y Cecil salieron del estudio.

—¿Por qué estamos saliendo furtivamente?— Lou le preguntó a Johnny. Notó que habían dejado el juego y el estéreo encendido. Deberían de estar usando el ruido como una distracción que cubriera que se habían ido.

—No sé. —Johnny se encogió de hombros mientras jalaba a Lou. 

Lou estúpidamente los siguió cuando ellos tomaron una de las camionetas de la fila. Y la abrieron. —Bingo —Cecil murmuró.

Lou y Johnny subieron al asiento de atrás y se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad. Una vez que salieron del camino, Cecil encendió el estero. Lou veía el paisaje, preguntándose cómo había sido tan tonto para seguirlos a ciegas. ¿No se había metido en problemas antes?

Bueno, él estaba con las parejas. ¿Qué les podría suceder? Blair era lo suficientemente alto y mayor. Él podría defenderlos, ¿verdad?

—Ahí es. —Cecil señaló un pequeño restaurante al lado de la oficina de correos. Lou había estado en la ciudad antes con Harry pero él no había visto el restaurante. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras Blair estacionaba la camioneta.

—Tenemos que comer rápido. Esos guerreros no demorarán mucho antes de darse cuenta de que salimos. —Blair y Cecil chocaron sus nudillos. Lou se preguntaba de qué se había perdido. Algo había sucedido con esos dos. Algún secreto compartido que él quería conocer.

—¿Qué sucede?— Lou preguntó.

—Oh, Blair y yo tomamos una camioneta antes. Kota y Maverick nos encontraron poco después. —Cecil se reía graciosamente mientras salía del asiento del pasajero, permitiendo a los dos de atrás salir.

—Ni siquiera alcanzamos a comer —Blair murmuró.

Los cuatro entraron y tomaron una mesa al fondo como si pudieran esconderse de guerreros enojados que estaban seguros llegarían aquí pronto. Lou vio alrededor. Era un lindo lugar. Aunque pequeño. Suponía que se debía a que era una pequeña ciudad. Sus ojos rápidamente regresaron a la mesa cuando vio a cuatro grandes hombres a un par de mesas viéndolos.  _«Estás siendo paranoico, detente. Sobre reaccionas, ¿Recuerdas a la policía?»_

Una mesera llegó a tomar sus órdenes. —Hola soy Kitty. ¿Qué puedo traerles?

Ellos ordenaron bebidas, tomándose su tiempo para ver el menú. Lou notó que Cecil ayudaba a Blair con algunos artículos. Lou pensó que debería de llevar poco con sus lecciones de lectura.

—Voy a orinar. —Johnny jaló el brazo de Lou para poder salir.

—Lou te acompañará —Cecil advirtió.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?— Lou preguntó cuando seguía a Johnny al cuarto de baño. Los tipos de la otra mesa los observaban. Lou estaba comenzando a pensar que después de todo quizás no era paranoia. Ellos les daban una particular diabólica mirada. Lou se frotó el brazo con la mano de arriba abajo mientras entraba al cuarto de baño y mantenía la puerta abierta para que Johnny entrara.

—Porque dos hombres trataron de tener sexo conmigo en el cuarto de baño cuando Hawk y yo teníamos una cita en la ciudad.

Lou se quedó con la boca abierta ante el pequeño chico. Johnny lo había dicho como si no fuera importante, como si no fuera un gran problema. Eso a él lo habría aterrado.

Se quedó en el mingitorio de al lado de la pareja con el cabello rubio. —¿Qué sucedió?

—Hawk los golpeó, entonces la policía se lo llevó. Aunque estuvo bien, Maverick lo sacó. —Johnny se ruborizó mientras se lavaba las manos.

Lou solo sacudió la cabeza. La pareja parecía tan recuperado.

—No de nuevo —Johnny gritó.

Lou giró la cabeza y vio a dos de los cuatro hombres de la mesa que los habían estado viendo. Rápidamente subió el cierre y se dirigió hacia Johnny. Ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo, hasta ahora. Lo que ellos hicieron fue usar el cuarto de baño. Él quería lavarse las manos rápidamente y sacar de ahí a Johnny.

Antes de que Lou pudiera terminar de secarse las manos con la toalla de papel, fue detenido contra la pared con un puño. Johnny estaba gritando pero Lou no podía liberarse.

—Malditos maricones —el hombre que sostenía a Lou maldijo.

Lou sintió un puñetazo en su costado, el aire salió de sus pulmones. Tenía que ayudar a Johnny.

Los caninos de Lou salieron. No eran muy largos, pero lo suficiente para girar la cabeza y morder el brazo que lo sostenía. Los encajó profundamente, moviendo la cabeza y rasgando la carne.

—Pequeña mierda. —El tipo trató de darle un puñetazo mientras atendía su herida. Lou movió la cabeza y corrió hacia Johnny, quien mordía y arañaba. Lou saltó a la espalda del tipo, dándole puñetazos sin efecto en la cabeza del tipo.

—¡Muérdelo, Lou!— Johnny gritó mientras el pequeño encajaba su rodilla en la ingle del asaltante—. ¡Hawk me enseñó esto! —Johnny gritaba.

El hombre se agachó tomando sus joyas y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. —¡Detrás de ti!— Johnny advirtió cuando el cabello de Lou fue jalado, un puño golpeó un lado de su cara.

—Oh, infiernos no. —Lou veía estrellas pero alcanzó a ver un largo cabello negro. Blair estaba ahí—. No mientras yo esté aquí ―Blair gritó. Lou vio cómo Blair y Cecil saltaban sobre el que él había mordido. El atacante era muy grande, pero parecía que los dos podían con él.

—Lou.

Lou se giró para ver que el hombre caído se levantaba. Lleno de pánico, Lou levantó la pierna pateándolo, conectando con la nariz del tipo.

—Si, Lou, —Johnny lo animaba mientras movía sus puños como si estuviera golpeando al tipo—. Dale de nuevo.

Lou rodeó al hombre colocándose frente a Johnny. No se comparaba a la altura del tipo, pero era más alto que Johnny. Podía sentir los pequeños puños tomando su camisa, las manos de Johnny temblaban. —Esta vez no estás solo. —Lou lo miró sobre el hombro tranquilizándolo.

Lou sentía su cuerpo bien maltratado. Su costado lo estaba matando, su cara estaba hinchada y su pecho dolía demasiado por ser golpeado contra la pared.

—Toma esto —Blair gritó.

Lou se dio la oportunidad de ver a las otras dos parejas. Blair había saltado sobre la espalda del tipo envolviéndolo con sus piernas y brazos; su brazo apretaba el cuello del tipo. Cecil esquivaba los golpes.

Lou empujó a Johnny hacia la pared detrás de él, cuando el atacante finalmente se recuperó e iba detrás de ellos.

El hombre se detuvo cuando un fuerte gruñido llenó el cuarto de baño. Lou vio alrededor y vio a Harry y Kota. Lou quería correr con su pareja pero eso requería rodear al gran bruto.

—Afuera ahora —Harry le ladró.

🥀

Lou no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Tomó a Johnny de la mano y cuidadosamente se alejó del tipo corriendo hacia la puerta. Lou chocó contra una pared cuando salía del cuarto de baño.

Maverick levantó los brazos y lo detuvo antes de que cayera. Está bien, no era exactamente una pared, per sé, pero el sólido pecho de Maverick se sentía como una.

—A la camioneta, ahora —Maverick siseó con las mandíbulas tensas. Lou tragó saliva. Él nunca había visto a Maverick molesto, al menos no con él.

Jaló a Johnny detrás de él cuando pasó cerca del Comandante Hawk quien estaba inclinado sobre los dos tipos que se habían quedado en la mesa. Hawk les decía algo que Lou no pudo entender. Lo que fuera tenía a los dos hombres pálidos y temblando.

Lou no se detuvo a descubrir lo que era. Abrió la puerta del restaurante y dejó salir a Johnny. El guerrero Tank estaba frente a la camioneta negra, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y chasqueando la lengua. —Entren atrás. —Su pulgar señaló sobre su hombro.

Lou abrió la puerta trasera, empujó a Johnny dentro antes de seguir a la pequeña pareja. Su mano iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Harry lo detuvo y lo jaló afuera.

—¿Por qué saliste de la casa sin que ningún guerrero lo supiera? ¿Sin que yo lo supiera?

Antes de que Lou pudiera contestar, Harry tomó su mentón, moviendo su cara de un lado a otro. —Los mataré.

Lou rápidamente rodeó a su pareja, sus piernas a la altura de las pantorrillas de Harry y sus brazos rodeando su cintura. —No. Estoy bien. Por favor, Harry.

—Te lastimaron, cachorro —Harry gruñó.

—Nosotros también los lastimamos. Pateamos sus traseros. ―Lou se sostenía más fuerte de Harry quien trataba suavemente de liberarse.

—Y ellos patearon el tuyo. —Harry logró apartar los brazos de Lou listo para quitarlo.

—No puedes ir. —Lou entró en pánico. No quería que Harry fuera a la cárcel—. Yo,  _uh_ , tengo un trauma. —Lou temblaba mientras se sostenía de Harry como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico. Sacó la lengua para mejor efecto.

Harry se rió. —No me hagas reír. Esto es serio, cachorro.

Lou dejó de temblar pero no soltó a su pareja. —¿Podemos ir a casa?

—Sube a la camioneta —Harry señaló la que ellos habían tomado. Lou se puso de pie y se subió al asiento del pasajero. Harry se inclinó para abrochar el cinturón de seguridad de Lou. Cuando el brazo de Harry lo rozó, él hizo un gesto de dolor a causa del dolor en su costado por el golpe que el tipo le dio en su riñón.

—Estás herido —Harry gruñó—. ¿Qué tan serio? Y no me mientas. 

—Soy tu pareja. Sanaré. Solo necesito una aspirina... y una siesta. ¿Puedes gritarme hasta que estemos en casa?

Harry lanzó sus manos al aire con una expresión de exasperación. —Bien, pero te nalguearé si sigues haciendo cosas que te lastimen.

 _—Promesas, promesas_  —dijo Lou mientras Harry abrochaba el cinturón en esta ocasión mucho más cuidadosamente.

Llegaron a casa en menos de diez minutos. Harry lo sacó de la camioneta y lo llevó al interior. —Puedo caminar.

—Silencio, cachorro. —Su pareja mordió su hombro mientras llevaba a Lou arriba de las escaleras. Harry lo dejó de pie y comenzó a desvestirlo, dejándolo solo con la ropa interior.

—Sube a la cama —Harry ordenó y él se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Estaba cansado de prometer castigar a su pareja y no cumplirlo. Él iba a hacer lo que le había prometido aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Esa idea hizo que el pene de Harry se pusiera más duro que una roca.

Lou se quitó la ropa interior y subió a la cama en cuatro patas. Él iba a conseguirlo, maldición.

Harry llenó el vaso con agua y lo dejó en el mostrador mientras buscaba la botella de aspirinas en el gabinete de medicamentos. ¿En qué estarían pensando? Cualquier sin número de cosas les pudieron haber sucedido. Harry estaba agradecido de que no hubiera sido peor, aunque al ver los hematomas de Lou le hacía querer matar a esos humanos.

Levantando el vaso se dirigió a la recámara. El vaso se deslizó de su mano y golpeó contra el piso derramando el agua en la alfombra mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta viendo a su pareja.

—Santa mierda —Harry siseó ante la vista frente a él. Pasó por encima del vaso y las pastillas que habían caído al suelo. Dos hermosos montículos levantados al aire con un pequeño y rosado agujero separándolos.

Inclinándose, Harry deslizó su pulgar sobre la estrellada abertura. Besó cada expuesta nalga. Empujó la punta de su pulgar al interior, viendo que el agujero de Lou le daba la bienvenida.

—Nalguéame —Lou rogó.

El pene de Harry comenzó a pulsar ante la idea. Su pareja estaba sacándolo de sus cabales. Su mano izquierda acarició la suave carne mientras su pulgar se presionaba profundamente. Sonriendo, levantó la mano y la dejó caer. Nalgueándolo.

—¡Sí!— Lou gritó.

Harry se inclinó y lamió la lastimada carne. Su mano estaba pintada orgullosamente en el globo izquierdo de su pareja. La vista de su marca en Lou lo provocaba. Vio a su pareja. —No es castigo si ruegas por él.

—Está bien, no rogaré. Lo prometo. No hay manera de que ruegue porque continúes con esto y me castigues.

Harry sonrió mientras empujaba su pulgar dentro y fuera unas cuantas veces más. Antes de salirse, lamió el arrugado agujero antes de levantar la mano derecha y dejarla caer.

Nalgada.

Tomó las caderas de Lou, presionó la mezclilla que cubría su pene contra el culo de su pareja y lo frotó. Levantó ambas manos esta vez, dejándolas caer en un abrumador asalto, su pareja estaba de rodillas bajo él. Su pene estaba listo y drenando pre-semen. Pero el ataque se había iniciado. Un gran punto de humedad manchaba sus jeans por el pre-semen derramado.

Masajeando la lastimada piel de su pareja, Harry besó ambas nalgas antes de patear sus botas y desnudarse. Sacó el lubricante de debajo de la almohada, que era donde ahora permanecía gracias a su caliente pareja, Harry lubricó sus dedos. 

Lo único que salía de Lou eran gruñidos y gemidos. Lou frotaba su cara contra los cobertores. Sus dedos se abrían y se cerraban aferrándose a las sábanas.

Harry se reía. —¿Estás bien, cachorro?

_—Ung._

Dos dedos se empujaron a través de su barrera, obteniendo otro ilegible sonido de su pareja. Cuando deslizó un tercer dedo dentro, Harry acarició las bolas de Lou. Su pulgar sobre la curva del perineo.

—H–Harry —Lou rogó presionándose contra el colchón.

—Córrete ahora, cachorro. —Harry sacó los dedos. Tomó la botella del lubricante y vertió una gran cantidad desde la base hasta la cabeza de su pene. Tomando las caderas de Lou empujó la corona de su pene hacia la estrellada entrada de Lou, su abertura se abría más para él. Todo el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció con el fuerte agarre.

Solo la vista hacía que su orgasmo se acercara junto con la presión que su pene tenía.

—Dios, cachorro, no voy a durar —Harry jadeó. Su mano derecha sostenía la base de su pene evitando correrse. Cerró los ojos. Si veía su pene jodiendo el culo de su pareja un segundo más, se correría inmediatamente.

Sus caderas involuntariamente se movían. Exhalando lentamente, Harry se empujó todo el camino hacia adentro. —Esto va a ser rápido. No puedo aguantar mucho.

—Hazlo. Jódeme, Harry —Lou gimió.

Harry tomó sus caderas y se empujó todo el camino dentro de su pareja y comenzó a bombear. Su pie derecho plantado en el borde de la cama mientras que Harry jodía a Lou hasta el olvido.

 _—Harry, Harry, Harry_  —Lou gritaba. La cabeza de su pareja cayó hacia sus hombros. Sus rodillas se separaron más permitiendo a Harry entrar más profundamente.

—Estoy aquí, cachorro. Estoy aquí —Harry gritaba cuando sus bolas subieron y vaciaron su carga. Su mano rodeó a su pareja hasta que tomó el pene de Lou y bombeó rápido y duro. Lou gritó, moviendo las caderas hacia el eje de Harry.

Harry sentía sus piernas de hule, luchando porque lo sostuvieran y sacando su pene. Se giró y cayó sobre su espalda. —Vas a matarme, pareja —Harry gruñó.

—De cualquier modo ya no fue una promesa vacía —Lou bostezó y se acurrucó cerca de Harry—. Tengo una cosa más que necesito hacer. Es algo que quiero hacer.

—Mañana cachorro. Hablamos mañana. Dormimos primero ―Harry bostezó también. Se giró y se acurrucó en la cama jalando a su pareja sobre su pecho.

🥀

Lou se puso la camisa, sus manos temblaban cuando se veía al espejo. Lentamente abotonó la camisa. Lo siguiente, meterla dentro de los pantalones antes de subir el cierre y abrochar los jeans.

—Vas a estar bien —Harry le aseguró mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

—Lo sé. Solo que estoy realmente nervioso. —Lou pasó un cepillo por su flequillo antes de bajar las escaleras con su pareja. Cecil, Johnny, y Blair estaban en el arco del estudio, sonriéndole. 

—Estas haciendo lo correcto. —Cecil lo abrazó, frotando su mano en la espalda de Lou.

—Gracias. —Lou se apartó.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Blair fue el siguiente en abrazarlo, lo apretó fuerte antes de soltarlo.

Lou cerró los ojos ante esas palabras. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado antes de que alguien se las dijera? Todos en esa casa sanaron su corazón. Harry era un bálsamo para su alma.

—No entiendo lo que vas a hacer, pero espero que todo esté bien. —Johnny lo jaló a un abrazo, besando la mejilla de Lou antes de separarse.

—¿Listo?— Harry le preguntó colocando su mano en la baja espalda de Lou.

—No, pero lo estaré en un momento. —Lou sonrió tristemente mientras Harry lo guiaba afuera. Lou subió a la camioneta y se abrochó el cinturón mientras soltaba una gran respiración. Sus dedos se enroscaban juntos nerviosamente cuando Harry subió al otro lado y encendió el motor.

—Estoy asustado —Lou confesó viendo sus manos.

—Lo sé, bebé, estaré contigo. Puedes hacerlo. —Harry salió por el camino de grava—. No sé si ya te lo he dicho suficiente, pero estoy orgulloso de ti. —Harry entrelazó los dedos con los de Lou. 

—Gracias. Toda mi vida quise que alguien me lo dijera. No importaba lo duro que intentara, nadie reconocía eso. Parece tonto que quisiera oír eso, pero lo quería.

Harry apretó su mano. —No es tonto. Todo el mundo quiere saber que sus esfuerzos son tomados en cuenta. Yo lo noté. Has recorrido un largo camino.

—Pero aun así me falta un largo camino. —Lou vio hacia afuera por la ventana, viendo el paisaje y pensando en las batallas que tenía por delante. La necesidad por las drogas seguía. Algunas veces lo golpeaba duro, pero al parecer Harry lo sabía y estaba ahí para apoyarlo cuando parecía que iba a colapsar y quemarse. Su pareja había estado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano mientras atravesaba el dolor. Solo por eso Lou podría amarlo el resto de su vida.

El corazón de Lou se aceleró cuando Harry llegó al estacionamiento, apagó el motor y se giró hacia él. —Avísame si es demasiado. Podemos intentarlo en otro momento.

—No, es algo que necesito hacer. Solo prométeme que no me dejarás. —Lou desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró hacia su pareja.

—Eso es algo de lo que nunca tienes que preocuparte. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. No importa lo duro que sea. Estamos juntos en esto. El dúo dinámico. —Harry besó los nudillos de Lou.

Lou se rió. —Me sostendré de eso. —Miró fijamente los ojos verdes de Harry perdiéndose en ellos. Eran tan hermosos, tan majestuosos. Harry era suyo y Lou aún se preguntaba cómo había logrado ese milagro.

—Vamos. —Harry liberó su mano, inclinándose y besándolo apasionadamente—. Si no salimos de la camioneta nos pueden poner una infracción por exposición indecente y quién sabe qué otra cosa porque haré mi camino hacia ti. — Harry movió las cejas.

—No puedes hacer eso. —Dios, Lou lo amaba tanto que en ocasiones dolía. Abrió la puerta y salió. Tomó una calmante respiración antes de reunirse con Harry del otro lado.

Harry colocó su brazo en los hombros de Lou y lo abrazó fuerte.

Caminaron al interior, Lou se presionaba contra un costado de Harry mientras entraba al cuarto. Lou preparó dos tazas de café, entonces le dio una a su pareja y tomaron asiento. Jugaba con la bastilla de su camisa que había sacado. Le dio un trago al horrible café. No quería beber café pero necesitaba sostener algo.

Dejó la taza en el suelo bajo su asiento, Lou escuchó. Harry apretaba su mano antes de soltarla cuando Lou se puso de pie y se limpió la garganta.

—Mi nombre es Louis, y soy un adicto a las drogas.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
